


Trente interdits - Tableau un

by HaruCarnage



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Smut, random ship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 24,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes suivant des thèmes donnés. Attention présence de Couples hétéros, de Yaoi et peut être de Yuri. Couples classiques comme inédits. Indiqué en chaque début d'histoire.





	1. Une envie matinale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Thème : Jour - 001  
> Avertissement : Cette histoire un slash donc il y a du yaoi.
> 
> Note : Ils s'agit de vieux textes, mais je n'écarte pas de relire et corriger plus tard.

Mukuro n'avait pas pour habitude de se balader à la lumière du jour. Après autant de temps passer de l'obscurité la plus totale dans la prison des Vendicare l'avait rendu un peu sensible l'astre solaire. Il cachait ses yeux vairons avec sa main en tentant d'avancer vers sa destination. Il savait que le jeune Tsunayoshi avait ce qu'on appelait des congés scolaires. Il ne voulait pas son corps de la même façon que lors de leur première « rencontre », le gardien de la brume trouvait son boss bien trop adorable pour ne pas échapper à son charme. Même si pour cela, il devait revoir la lumière de jour brûler sa peau pâle. Il arrivait devant la maison avec un de ces fameux sourires de psychopathe dont il avait secret. Il grimpait sur l'échelle naturelle que l'arbre donnait à l'italien au rire si distinctif. C'est sans surprise qui désamorçait le piège posé par son homologue de la foudre juste pour voir la tête de celui qui tomberait sur sa farce. Reborn absent, Mukuro se retrouvait libre de tenter toutes sortes de choses avant que Gokudera arrive, suivi de près généralement par Yamamoto.

« Enfin nous nous retrouvons seuls Tsunayoshi si savait combien de temps, j'ai attendu ce jour. »

Il passait sa main dans ses propres cheveux avant d'approcher son visage encore plus près de celui du dixième Vongola en tendant l'oreille au moindre signe de vie près de la chambre du brun seule la mère de ce dernier semblait active si tôt. Mukuro posait un baiser sur les lèvres fermées de l'endormi. Comme il avait imaginé, elles étaient si douces qu'il aurait pu les toucher éternellement. L'illusionniste s'installait sur le bord du lit et déboutonnait lentement la chemise de pyjama de Tsuna, dévoilant une bonne partie du torse sans aucune trace de poil que possédait le jeune boss. Dans son sommeil ce dernier marmonnait quelques mots incompréhensibles même pour Mukuro, puis le cieliste frissonnait sûrement à cause du contact de l'air sur sa peau nue. Le gardien de la brume s'amusait discrètement mais avec une certaine dose de passion des tétons si gentiment offerts avec sa langue taquine. Des gémissements sortaient de l'embrasure des lèvres du japonais aux cheveux bruns. 

Le brumiste s'amusait comme un fou et surtout sentait son cœur s'accélérer à chaque action involontaire du dixième Vongola. Il savait que faire ce genre de chose était interdite mais jamais il n'aurait voulu faire cela en étant conscient alors autant profiter des vacances et de sa tranquillité. Alors que Mukuro s'avançait pour mordiller le cou laiteux de la belle au bois dormant, des cris venant de l'extérieur se faisait entendre. Pas paniqué pour un sou mais voulant garder son expédition « secrète » si on oubliait le suçon qu'il avait posé au milieu du torse il y a quelques instants plus tôt ce qui avait presque réveillé Tsuna de son sommeil plus que lourd.

« A un autre matin Tsunayoshi ou un soir, tu sais que je t'attends avec impatience.  
-Mukuro prend soin de toi. »

Un peu surpris, il s'éclipsait grâce à la ruse hors de la maison. Protégeant ses yeux de la lumière de l'astre du jour qui semblait le narguer.


	2. Les filles sont parfois bizarres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Chrome X Gokudera  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.  
> Thème : Nuit

Une fille à la coiffure des plus étrange avançait avec détermination dans la pénombre. Elle se dirigeait vers l'habitation d'une de ses amies un peu fatiguée car la jeune femme s'était entraînée durement avec son sauveur. A moitié pliée sur elle-même, elle tombait à la moitié de la rue sous les yeux de Gokudera, son collègue dans la famille Vongola. Inquiet il ramassait la jeune fille et la portait jusqu'à son appartement. Il l'allongeait sur le canapé et se préparait un café. La fille commençait à reprendre conscience doucement.

« Excusez-moi Gokudera et merci de m'avoir porté secours.  
-Ce n'est rien. Tu es sûre que tu va bien Chrome ?  
-Oui, j'allais chez Kyoko.  
-D'accord, n'y va pas dans cet état. Elle pourrait s'inquiéter pour toi. Je te laisse la salle de bain, je n'entrerai pas, je te le promets.  
-C'est que je n'arrive pas à me laver seule... »

Le gardien de la tempête aurait presque recraché sa dernière gorgée de café s'il n'aimait pas autant cette boisson amère.

« C'est la nuit qui te rend si entreprenante ? ou c'est vrai ?  
-C'est vrai puis Signor Mukuro s'inquiète pour moi au début j'avais peur puis je me suis habitué à me faire laver. »

Gokudera posait sa tasse de café vide et prenait par les épaules la gardienne de la Brume par intérim. Cette dernière rougissait comme jamais. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait penser de sa demande. Chrome savait se laver c'est juste que se laver avec un homme avait un avantage certain... Elle serrait ses doigts doucement.

« D'accord, ne va pas te plaindre si je regarde, il fait nuit noire et je suis un garçon en pleine croissance donc j'ai des envies plus ou moins saines quand j'ai une fille nue près de moi. Mais je ferai rien qui nuirait à la réputation du dixième du nom.  
-Tu aimes vraiment le Boss.  
-L'aimer ? Pas comme un amant mais plutôt comme un supérieur.  
-Je n'y crois pas trop mais pour l'instant ça m'ira.  
-On va se laver Chrome ?  
-Oui. »

La brumiste rougissait comme jamais mais elle était prête à tout pour voir tous les hommes qui composaient son entourage nu. Pour les dessiner et faire des mangas pour adultes . Elles connaissait bien sûr Mukuro sur toutes ses coutures. Gokudera se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau et lâchant un soupir lourd de sens. Chrome était content de son arrêt, elle aurait des détails sur la structure du gardien de Tempête puis il était loin d'être désagréable à regarder même avec ses vêtements et son admiration sans bornes pour le boss de la dixième génération Vongola. Elle regardait son collègue se déshabiller retenant en mémoire chaque geste qu'il faisait. Ses lecteurs allaient adorer ce sens du détail. Puis Gokudera se retournait avec un air sévère.

« En plus, il faut te déshabiller. Heureusement qu'aucun de nous n'est un pervers. »

Il la déshabillait avec soin en faisant attention à son corps fragile. La petite brumiste devenait bien rouge. Cette nuit était vraiment trop étrange pour le fumeur. Il lavait Chrome sans aller plus loin et lui priait d'aller chez son amie ce qu'elle faisait sans une once d'hésitation. Émerveillé par le corps de son collègue. Bien qu'elle le voyait très bien avec de nombreux garçons, elle bien tenté sortir avec le bras droit autoproclamé de Tsuna. Ce soir, elle racontait avec joie une nouvelle histoire à ses amies.


	3. Tu es et resteras celui que j'aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Enma/Tsuna  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.  
> Thème: Terre

Enma Kozato, gardien de la Terre et Boss de la famille Shimon était vraiment embêté. Pour la première fois, il était amoureux et pas de n'importe qui Sawada Tsunayoshi. Son ancien rival et actuel allié, leur relation avait démarré plutôt bien mais c'était sans compter les Vindicaires et le passé des familles mafieuses faussé par un illusionniste reconnu qui les avait opposé. Avec toute cette violence, le rouge avait peur que le brun ne veuille pas de lui puis il voyait bien les regards qu'il posait à rousse mais aussi ceux que certains gardiens avaient pour lui. L'adolescent maladroit se retrouvait vraiment avec un tas de prétendant et Enma se retrouvait bien mal placé par rapport à tous les autres. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds. Ce qui devait arriver arriva et le rouge se percutait à quelqu'un. Vu la densité, il avait deviné cela. Il se rependait en excuse comme d'habitude puis posait un regard sur la personne qui semblait être aussi gêné que lui par cette rencontre. L'adolescent aux cheveux écarlates était surpris de voir l'homme qui hantait ses pensées devant lui.

« Tsuna que fais-tu ?  
-Je cherche un endroit pour me mettre à l'abri de ces pervers.  
-Viens chez moi alors.  
-Merci, je savais que j'aurai pu compter sur toi. »

Enma rougissait un peu en prenant la main du brun, l'entraînant le plus vite vers sa maison. Il sentait presque plus le sol sous ses pieds tellement il était heureux de ce simple contact. Et pour gardien de la Terre pas sentir le sol c'était un peu un comble assez ironique. Il ouvrait sa maison en bazar le plus totale.

« Excuse-moi du bordel Tsuna...  
-Au moins je suis à l'abri merci beaucoup. »

Tsuna faisait un salut typiquement japonais et Enma se retrouvait aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Le brun se relevait remarquait l'état de son ami. Il lâchait un petit rire.

« Ce n'est pas grave le bordel c'est pire chez moi et pourquoi tu rougis. On est amis pas besoin d'être gêné.  
-Bah... En Fait... Je t'aime ! »

Le brun se retrouvait à être aussi rouge qu'Enma quelques instants plus tôt.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux pour le moment alors je ne peux pas répondre à ta déclaration, désolé.  
-Alors embrasse juste cette fois et dis-toi qu'il n'a jamais eu lieu par la suite...  
-Je ne peux pas faire ça c'est trop personnel. »

Enma embrassait Tsuna et allait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le brun frappait à sa porte doucement en suppliant son ami d'ouvrir. Après quelques secondes ils se retrouvaient face à face, l'adolescent ne pouvait pas résister très lentement aux paroles suppliantes du jeune Boss.

« Prenons notre douche ensemble, c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir Enma. »

Le rouge rougissait et se déshabillait pour ensuite allumer l'eau. Le brun finissait de se dévêtir et regardait son ami avec un sourire très aimable comme à son habitude les joues rouges par sa nudité. Enma finit d'enlever ses habits et rejoignait l'homme qu'il aimait pour le laver avec tout son amour. Il en profitait pour mémoriser chaque parcelle du corps du dixième Vongola tombant encore plus amoureux si cela était possible. Il voudrait revoir son corps nu, un jour... Mais il se montrerait patient.


	4. Je me souviendrai toujours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Basil/Gokudera  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennet à Akira Amano  
> Warning: J'ai ajouté une contrainte avec une phrase et une de fin imposée.

C'était un matin semblable à bien d'autres, rien ne présageait ce qui arriva ensuite. Gokudera regardait le corps endormi de son amant allongé dans le lit de son petit appartement. Il passait sa main dans les cheveux blond cendré de ce dernier. Cela faisait un petit temps que Basil fréquentait le gardien de la tempête du dixième parrain de famille Vongola. Comment c'était arrivé ? Le possesseur des flammes Pluie était arrivé à la conclusion que sa collègue du CEDEF était bien trop veille pour lui. Et que Tsuna était bien trop préoccupé par Hibari ou Mukuro ou bien pire les deux en même temps, il ne voulait pas savoir dans le fond. Il en parlait en personne mais ça se voyait parfois sur son visage si bien que le bras droit de Tsuna demandait à avoir discussion avec lui. Son cas assez préoccupant et il savait que si le ciel s'en occupait ça allait tourner en massacre de l'agent du conseil extérieur. Basil se retrouvait gêné comme un voleur face à un ami proche de Tsuna même qui le convoitait aussi mais qui s'était tourné vers la consommation de drogue douce à dose plus conséquente. Le blond foncé s'étonnait même que le garçon aux cheveux gris n'avait toujours aucun signe d'un cancer. Il plongeait ses yeux verts dans les bruns de son interlocuteur.

« Tu vas parler Basil, je te promets que ton secret sera en sécurité avec moi s'il ne menace pas le dixième du nom bien sûr.  
-Je... Je sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir ?  
-Tenir quoi ?  
-Tu es amoureux de Sawada non ?  
-Le dixième du nom ? Non pas du tout mais ça m'agace tous ces gens qui gravite autour. Laissez-le se reposer c'est un homme important.  
-Je le sais mais je l'aime. J'ai cependant laissé tomber voyant Hibari et Mukuro l'autre fois... »

Les deux hommes se regardaient avec insistance puis après un moment de silence Gokudera embrassait à pleine bouche l'agent du conseil externe. Surpris, Basil avait toujours les yeux ouverts et se demandait ce qui passait dans la tête du fumeur de la bande qui entourait le brun au regard chaleureux qu'il aimait. Il ne le repoussait pas pour autant malgré qouique son haleine était loin d'être agréable cependant elle était enivrante.

« Pourquoi ?  
-Je vais te faire oublier même si je dois supporter ta manière étrange de parler.  
-Tu es bien gentil.  
-Je le fais pour la tranquillité du dixième du nom.  
-Je t'ai dit que j'avais laissé tomber.  
-Ta tête triste, lui causera des soucis à un moment et je veux éviter ça pour le moment même si pour éviter je dois constituer les amants...  
-Tu ne m'aime pas alors...C'est triste l'homme qui je vais être intime,ne m'aime pas.  
-Un jour peut-être je t'aimerai assez pour te le dire franchement sans mensonges. »

Depuis ce jour, les fois où les deux hommes étaient ensemble se multipliaient devenant de plus en plus régulière au début tout n'étaient que baisers et câlins mais un jour Basil avait eu envie de tremper de l'eau avec ce qu'on pouvait appeler son petit-ami. Le gardien de le Tempête lui dit oui de suite. A peine dans l'eau Gokudera prenait les mains du plus jeune et le regardait plus que d'habitude.

« Basil, Je t'aime vraiment. Au début c'était juste un moyen pour moi d'oublier mon échec en amour aussi... Mais maintenant, je sais que c'est toi que je porte dans le cœur. acceptes-tu ma déclaration ?  
-Oui, bien sûr. »

L'eau avait été le commencement réel de leurs relations ensemble et Basil avait visage radieux. Gokudera se disait, que pour toujours et à jamais, son visage souriant resterait gravé dans mon esprit, comme une empreinte indélébile.


	5. Les geeks après l'arc du futur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Irie/Spanner  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Warning: Léger spoil.  
> Thème : Feu

Spanner de par son implication dans le futur avait récupéré ses souvenirs quand celui-ci était détruit au début il avait du mal à croire ce genre de feu qui permettait de se battre et parfois se déplacer. La première chose qu'il faisait c'est de prendre le premier vol pour le Japon et rencontrer un ami du futur : Irie. Les deux mécaniciens à en devenir étaient de se voir ou revoir dans ce cas. Toutes les théories qu'ils avaient avant le retour de cette mémoire se retrouvaient renversées et détruite comme un simple château de sable. Les deux hommes parlèrent de longues heures, c'était un peu précipité pour eux tout ça. Après ces instants à discuter, le rouquin et le blond rigolèrent de bon cœur et se présentèrent dans les règles. Parlant de leur pays d'origine, de leur robots et de leur programme informatique. Une personne ordinaire ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ces deux-là se disait mais une seule chose était sûre c'est la flamme de la passion les habitaient. Irie invitait son nouvel ami à manger chez lui ce qu'il acceptait avec grand plaisir. Spanner aimait le Japon pour son avancée non négligeable en technologie mais aussi pour sa culture ancienne datant presque de l'aube des temps. Le blond et le roux ne prononçaient aucun mot durant le repas si bien que la famille d'Irie se posait des questions sur cet étranger bien que bizarre et intelligent mais séduisant.

« Irie ? Qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?  
-Grande sœur voyons...  
-Tu veux le garder pour toi petit frère d'accord.  
-Ce n'est qu'un ami grande sœur.  
-Alors je peux...  
-Excusez-moi Miss, mais je ne suis pas venu au Japon pour avoir une petite amie mais pour revoir une connaissance en l'occurrence votre frère et merci pour le repas. »

Spanner posait ses mains sur la table et quittait l'assemblée pour grimper à l'étage pour voir à quoi ressemblait la chambre de son ami dans le présent vu l'état qu'elle avait dans le futur... Il s'attendait à tout sauf à une chambre bien rangée. Le blond ouvrait les portes une à une pour enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Le rouquin débarrassait la table et montait à son tour en espérant que son collègue ne mette pas plus en bordel qu'il était. Irie courait presque dans la petite maison et ouvrait sa porte pour retrouver l'Américain étendu sur son lit endormi. Le décalage horaire l'avait rattrapé pendant son exploration. Le Japonais l'installait un peu mieux ans le lit un peu gêné puis allait se laver pour se changer les idées. Voir son ami ainsi avait réveillé quelque chose en lui dont il ignorait un peu près tout mais il n'était pas con. Il savait ce que c'est l'amour et tomber amoureux d'un homme est étrange même si cette chose avait fait sa place dans société moderne et future. Tout ça en venant ici et en s'endormant sur son lit... Il chassait du mieux qu'il pouvait toutes ses pensées plus ou moins chastes de sa tête. Mais c'était un adolescent, ce genre de choses ne disparaissant pas comme ça. Il embrassait son front et s'installait sous un futon les joues en s'interdisait d'aller plus loin pour le moment.


	6. Touche-moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
> Pairing: Mukoro x Yamamoto ou 6980  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Yamamoto, un garçon assez sportif et le gardien de la Pluie de la dixième génération Vongola, marchait tranquillement dans le parc abandonné de Koyuko Land seul. Beaucoup de personnes auraient pu dire que le fanatique de base-ball avait perdu l'esprit même Gokura son collègue et rival n'aurait pas compris ce qui se passait à ce moment. Takeshi Yamamoto était venu ici de son plein gré pour s'entretenir avec Rokudo Mukuro, le gardien de Brume de la Famille. Il affichait sa mine sérieuse, ce qui ne donnait pas envie à la bande qui entourait l'illusionniste de vouloir se battre pour un moment avec ce jeune homme. L'italien aux yeux vairons en voyant le japonais aussi grave s'approchait de lui étant à la limite de le toucher. Le sportif, prenait le menton de son collègue comme pour l'examiner.

« Qu'est qui te prend ?  
-Je viens vérifier si c'est vrai que tu as récupéré ton véritable corps. »

Mukuro éclatait de son rire si particulier laissant le gardien de la pluie toujours aussi perplexe tandis que Yamamoto affichait toujours sa mine trop sérieuse pour un type comme lui. Ce qui même pour le brumiste était trop étrange de le voir ainsi.

« C'est quoi cette mine? Elle te va vraiment mal. Enfin ce n'est pas mes affaires.  
-Bah si justement c'est les tiennes. Depuis ta première apparition même si c'était que du chiqué, je t'ai trouvé beau alors maintenant que c'est vraiment toi, je voulais te toucher voire plus.  
-Tu es sûr de toi, je suis un type très spécial et étrange. Enfin c'est ce qu'on dit  
-Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui me font peur Mukuro. »

Il riait de son rire bête digne de lui reprenant son expression plus normale qui est celle de l'idiot toujours heureux avec une petite étincelle de plus dans les yeux. Mukuro rigolait à son tour avant de prendre possession des hanches du sportif.

« Tu es bien fichu toi.  
-Faire du sport a ses avantages Muku-chou.  
-Et je vais profiter de tout ça avec plaisir puisqu'on l'offre. »

Le brumiste déshabillait le brun à bonne vitesse mais Yamamoto ne protestait pas. Il savait qu'avec l'illusionniste, il n'aurait pas à aller par quatre chemins pour avoir des contacts physiques avec lui, tout se irai assez vite. Mukuro est pervers qui s'assume totalement et cela plaisait énormément à l'héritier de la technique du Shigure Sohen. L'adolescent aux yeux rouge et bleu n'oubliait aucun centimètre carré de la peau légèrement hâlée du gardien de la pluie. Toucher ainsi un être humain après toutes ses années en prison était assez enivrant. Takeshi ne disait rien pour ne pas briser la magie de ce moment si intense. Puis avec son futur amant, il savait que les gestes sont plus importants que les paroles. Au début il aimait Tsuna mais ce dernier était bien préoccupé puis Gokudera mais il s'amusait trop à se chamailler avec lui pour lui avouer ses sentiments donc son troisième choix semblait être le bon. Mukuro posait ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser sauvagement Yamamoto répondait comme il pouvait cet échange de salive. Les deux hommes se touchaient peu contre peau pour arriver se faire l'amour avec une certaine bestialité. Il avait trouver son amant et ça commençait à lui plaire bien plus qu'il le croyait.


	7. Déchet, arrête de parler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mukuro/Xanxus ou X69  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Warnings: Langage cru et allusions sexuelles.

La nuit est propice aux mystères mais aussi aux activités plus intimes et ce n'était pas ses deux hommes qui se liaient sauvagement dans la pénombre ne pouvaient pas le nier. Leurs odeurs se mélangeaient comme leur langue qui s'emmêlaient sans aucune douceur. Ils marquèrent une pause pour reprendre leur souffle et manger un morceau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se grimpaient dessus ainsi mais cette fois-ci tout semblait si différent comme si Mukuro avait réussi à enivrer Xanxus sans pour autant passer par son addiction préférée : l'alcool.

« Déchet d'où ce que tu t'arrêtes comme ça ?  
-Avoue que tu as faim Xanxus qui a un joli cul.  
-Déchet qui a coiffure aussi pourrie, je ne te permets pas de décider à ma place.  
-Avoue qu'au moins depuis que je te fréquente tes bouteilles disparaissent moins vite.  
-Je ne le nie pas. Je suis ivre rien rien qu'à sentir ta peau.  
-J'en serai presque honoré d'un tel compliment.  
-Sois-le et prends-moi avant que je t'expose. »

Mukuro éclatait de son rire si particulier et déposait quelques trucs mangeables sur la table de chevet qui était déjà bien chargée par leurs affaires dans un ordre plus chaotique. Xanxus ouvrait un paquet de chips et le mangeait en deux grandes bouchées. Le brumiste des Vongola étouffait un rire et admirait la bouche de son amant ainsi remplie.

« Je la remplirai d'autre chose que des chips un jour.  
-Rêve toujours déchet par contre il me hâte de remplir la tienne.  
-Je t'attends mon ligrounet.  
-Déchet tu vas regretter ce surnom.  
-Je supporterai la douleur que tu m'affliges avec grand plaisir.  
-Pervers déchet.  
-Merci de ce compliment. »

Xanxus faisait tomber l'homme aux yeux vairons sur le lit étant encore nu de suite de leurs activités précédentes, cela lui permettait d'éviter toutes sortes de préliminaires. L'homme aux cicatrices grattait la peau pâle de son amant avec violence au point d'y laisser parfois des marques. Mukuro les exposait ferment à son amant. Ils s'étaient trouvé chacun avec ses manies et ses habitudes de pratique sexuelles. Ils se complétaient assez bien. Bientôt la nuit s'imprimait de leurs gémissements, des craquements typique sdu vieux lit en bois du patron de la Varia, des quelques insultes de ce dernier et du rire si étrange du brumiste.


	8. Herbivore, sois mien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
> Personnages/Couples: Tsuna/Hibari ou 1827  
> Défi: Ouïe  
> Rating: R

Hibari n'est pas vraiment pas un gars qui parle facilement mais quand il s'exprime, on l'entend clairement de son timbre un peu froid et grave. Le gardien des nuages représentait son statut à la perfection. Un peu trop même d'un point de vue extérieur mais d'autres qui connaissaient bien les Vongola pouvait en dire d'autres choses. Comme sa fidélité envers son boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi et ses arrivées in extremis. Le protecteur de Namimori cachait ses véritables attentions dans cette violence qu'il montrait aux pauvres innocents qui traînaient un peu trop au goût de l'adolescent dans les couloirs de l'école. Hibari était ce qu'on appelait amoureux et pas de n'importe quel herbivore comme il nommait lui-même. Le chef d'entre eux qui s'avérait à la fois fort et faible. Le manieur de tonfas ne savait pas où placer le petit brun. Mais une chose était certaine, c'est qu'il était bien plus attaché qu'il le croyait au départ. Son ouïe était attentive au moindre changement dans a voix si bien qu'avec les yeux fermé, il pouvait reconnaître quand Tsuna était triste ou en colère et bien d'autres états. Il regardait le ciel d'un bleu si car qu'il était indéfinissable pour ce jeune homme à la veste noire.

Pris par ses pensées les plus profondes, il n'entendait même plus la sonnerie qui annonçait le temps de midi pour l'ensemble du collège. Comme à son habitude le brun montait sur le toit malgré la présence d'Hibari confirmé par plusieurs personnes. Le dixième parrain était accompagné de toute sa troupe habituelle. Constitué de la plupart de ses gardiens. En voyant Hibari, Gokudera sortait sa dynamite méfiant et le gardien des Nuages lui renvoyait un regard des pus féroce. Yamamoto tempérait comme il pouvait ses deux hommes puis Hibari s'approchait de la troupe avec une légère grimace. Tsuna sursautait un peu et avait un visage un peu effrayé par la prestance de son gardien au regard si perçant qu'on pouvait se sentir trouer de part en part.

« Herbivores et le faux herbivore, j'aimerai parler au roi des herbivores, seul.  
-Tu rêves pour que je te laisse seul avec le dixième, Hibari.  
-Je sais me défendre Gokudera, en cas de soucis, je t'envoie un message puis il n'en a pas sûrement pour trop longtemps.  
-Bien dixième du nom, je vous laisse. Venez, vous autres. »

La petite bande laissait le brun seul. Il plongeait son regard caramel des plus sérieux à Hibari. Il prenait sa tête férocement et l'embrassait.

« Sache que j'apprécie un peu trop ta présence herbivore.  
-Pourquoi moi ?  
-Tu es plus adorable que la plupart des femelles qui peuple cette planète. »

Tsuna rougissait comme une tomate au soleil et ne voyait pas qu'Hibari diminuait progressivement mais sûrement la distance entre eux. Le gardien du nuage en profitait pour le caresser sous ses vêtements.

« Ce n'est pas interdit ce qu'on fait ?  
-Les règles ne comptent pas pour le moment Herbivore. »

Les deux garçons se faisaient plaisirs sur le toit explorant une partie d'eux très intime en gémissant un peu et en rougissant. Ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble mais encore au point de départ de leur relation.


	9. Surprise à l'entraînement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lambo double tyl x Tsuna tyl aka L27  
> Rating: R  
> Défi: Vue  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Warnings: Je l'ai déjà fait une fois donc je recommence, je me suis ajouté un défi. Je devais m'inspirer de cette citation: « Le moi est une cabine d'essayage : on s'y enferme avec son miroir pour y choisir son image. ». Je ne sais pas si c'est réussi mais j'ai au moins tenté.

Sawada Tsunayoshi avait bien changé pendant ses dix années, le miroir lui envoyait une image de lui-même tellement plus classe mais aussi plus mafieuse. Ils étaient bien loin ces discours contre cette situation. Au fond de lui, il était resté le petit garçon minable maladroit avec les filles. Lambo quand à lui à l'image de son alter ego du futur semblait avoir mûri. Il avait troqué sa combinaison au motif bovin pour un pantalon simple et une chemise au même motif que son ancienne façon de se vêtir. Le brun savait que c'était qu'une façon de masquer le manque laissé I-Pin en arrêtant de vouloir se battre pour se concentrer sur ses études. Il le voyait dans ses crises de larmes passagères, il courait se cacher honteusement dans un coin de temps que ça passe. Très rarement, il utilisait le bazooka des dix ans, arme qu'il utilisait à foison dans son enfance. Le gardien de la foudre avait grandi bon sang, il montrait le plus souvent à son grand frère adoptif et Boss. Le brun et l'ado étaient seuls au quartier général car les autres gardiens, éparpillés dans le monde pour une « mission » en fait c'était des vacances durement méritée, si on leur imposait pas ce genre d'activités, ils se surmenaient et Tsuna serait un mauvais ami s'il faisait tomber de fatigue sas camarade d'arme. Yamamoto et Gokudera se retrouvaient sur île près de l'Australie pas vraiment par hasard... Un coup d'Haru qui remplissait son rôle de secrétaire au poil mais aussi par ses idées farfelues, elle ressemblait un peu à son ex-tuteur : Reborn. En beaucoup plus doux et en cela Tsuna en était heureux. Kyoko quand elle restait en dehors de tout cela grâce à la prudence de Ryohei, son grand frère, et l'aide inattendue d'Hibari. Le néo primo Vongola était en train d'entraîner un peu son gardien le moins âgés mais pas le moins fort de son groupe. Quand il était vraiment sérieux, il pouvait facilement rivaliser avec Mukuro et ses illusions plus réalistes.

« Boss, la paix dure depuis plus dix ans pourquoi cet entraînement ?  
-Reborn m'a envoyé une lettre en disant que si tu étais plus fort que moi, il t'accorderait le droit de se battre contre.  
-Et si vous gagnez Boss ?  
-Secret, il paraît c'est quelque chose que je voulais depuis un bon moment...  
-Ce salaud de Reborn ne changera jamais. Alors allons-y, même si ça promet d'être assez agaçant. »

Lambo mettait ses cornes sur les côtés de son crâne avec soin et chargeait le parrain qui s'envolait avec ses gants. L'adolescent attaquait encore et encore quand Tsuna décidait qu'a son tour il pourrait attaquer son gardien à puissance moyenne. Le brun lui envoyait un X-Burner dans la figure du gardien de foudre qui commençait à pleurer pour disparaître dans un nuage rose. Le Lambo du futur gagnait haut la main, il prenait son Boss par le menton et l'emmenait dans son futur en disparaissant dans un nuage violet . Là-bas une balle le touchait en pleine tête et la suite devenait très trouble mais une seule chose est sûr ce que pendant cinq minutes Lambo du futur avait bien profité du corps car dans cette version de Namimori, il existait un moyen de faire revenir les gens coincés dans le futur inventé par Spanner et Irie, cela prenait cinq minutes pour le moment. Le brun avait des marques très visibles, il en rougissait mais les cachait très mal.


	10. Baisers cendrés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Gokudera/Yamamoto ou 8059/5980  
> Rating:NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
> Warnings: langage cru et scène de sexe  
> Défi: Goût

Yamamoto était accro à cette saveur malgré son écœurement au début, il s'était habitué au goût que la cigarette donnait aux baisers de Gokudera. Les deux gardiens se chamaillaient autant mais certaines de leur bagarre les menaient dans leur lit commun car cela faisait six mois que les deux hommes vivaient sous le même toit et tout le monde le savait car le sportif se vantait de certains exploits que lui et son copain faisait en privé ce qui faisait bien râler ce dernier. Le gardien de la Pluie prenait les menaces et dynamite perdues du Gardien de la Tempête avec un grand sourire sur le visage puis embrassait l'argenté avec passion au goût prononcer de nicotine.

« Pourquoi tu réagis toujours comme ça foutu sexy fada de Base-ball ?  
-Je suis accro à ta langue au goût cendré.  
-Enfoiré, Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas me passer une journée sans mes clopes sinon j'aurai arrêté.  
-Je ne fume pas mais cela donne une saveur à tes baisers si fougueux.  
-La ferme ! »

Yamamoto embrassait furieusement son amant et le traînait de force dans le lit. Les vêtements volaient tandis que leur bouche était vide du goût du partenaire avait. Le gardien de la Pluie quittait les lèvres pâles du fumeur pour parcourir la peau dénudée avec un délice visible dans ses yeux.

« Ce que je préfère à tes lèvres c'est autre chose...  
-Tu parles de mon engin, abruti si tu en es si friand prends-le avant que je t' explose. »  
Le sportif prenait donc un temps bien trop long a préparer son partenaire qui recevait avec un grognement presque frustré, quand enfin ils s'unirent pour la énième fois.  
« Il était temps idiot ! »

Yamamoto rigolait et commençait à bouger souffles se faisaient courts et les gémissements occupaient la maison si bien qu'ils n'entendaient même plus la sonnerie du téléphone portable qui dansait joyeusement sur la table de chevet. Un peu épuisé, Gokudera décrochait après cette séance.

« Petit frère, j'ai retrouvé Reborn !  
-Tu avais besoin de me déranger pour cela grande sœur ?  
-Oh je te dérange pendant tes ébats c'est ça ?  
-Ce n'est pas tes oignons Bianchi et bonne merde avec ce sacripant de Reborn.  
-N'oublie pas à qui tu parles Hayato. »

Gokudera grognait un peu tandis que Yamamoto prenait soin à l'enlacer tendrement pour le calmer. Les deux gardiens se regardaient tendrement un moment puis La Tempête s'occupait de renverser la situation pas toujours La Pluie qui devait mener ce genre de choses. Lui aussi était un homme et il le montrerai dès que possible, bien que récalcitrant au début mais les moues de son collègue et amant l'avait fait craquer. L'argenté s'introduisait sans préparation car ce dernier même s'il aimait le noiraud, il agaçait avec ses réactions le plus souvent relax alors quand il devenait sérieux...le fumeur serait capable de lui sauter dessus s'il y aurait pas autant de monde quand cela arrivait.

Yamamoto n'était plus que cris et plaisir. Il hurlait quasiment plus fort que Ryohei le nom de son amant à chaque fois qu'il touchait son point sensible pour lâcher un « je t'aime » à la toute fin tout bas mais sincère que Gokudera récompensait par un baiser doux.


	11. Rêves très particulier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mukuro/Yamamoto ou 6980  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Défi: Fantasme

Mukuro se baladait dans les rues de Namimori tranquillement sans y apercevoir l'ombre de l'hirondelle. L'homme aux yeux vairons en profita pour faire le tour des nombreux quartiers que composait la ville presque tranquille du Japon. Il trouva assez vite la maison du garçon qui l'avait battu autrefois. Il était marqué Sawada en grand sur la boite aux lettres grise. Il s'approcha de la porte doucement se faisant le plus discret possible. Il tourna la poignée et l'entrée s'ouvra avec facilité. Il ria de la facilité d'entrer dans la demeure du dixième parrain Vongola. Soit il avait confiance en ses capacités, soit il était stupide. Il pencha plus pour la deuxième proposition. L'habitation semblait vide des ses occupant, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas pour le moment. Il grimpa les marches des escaliers le plus normalement du monde si rire à la moitié de ceux-ci était une façon ordinaire de visiter les étages supérieurs. Il retrouva face à un couloir blanc cassé avec à sa gauche, une porte à trois enjambées. Il sourit et se dirigea vers cette dernière et trouva ce qu'il chercha. La chambre de Tsunayoshi, un peu dérangée, pas trop grande ni trop petite avec un lit qui pouvait aisément accueillir une personne de plus. Il regarda par la fenêtre, on ne sait jamais. Rien, il en profita pour se faufiler dans le lit du jeune et boss et attendit son retour en silence riant intérieurement.

Le brun revenait accompagné de Yamamoto qui tenait Gokudera évanouit, car ils avaient croisé Bianchi un peu plus tôt poursuivant Lambo adulte. C'était devenu presque quotidien pour l'adolescent. Il rentrait dans sa maison qui était vidée de la présence de Nana, elle était sûrement partie faire des courses avec les enfants. Le gardien de la pluie déposa son homologue tempête délicatement en souriant.

« Yamamoto, tu peux aller chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre ?  
-Aucun soucis, Tsuna.  
-Merci et ne fait pas attention au bazar.  
-C'est pareil dans ma chambre. »

Il ria un peu et regarda un peu son cher ami endormi. Il soupira doucement. Ce n'était pas en s'évanouissant comme ça qu'il deviendrait un meilleur bras droit.

« Tu cherche quoi au juste ?  
-Les notes que m'a laissées Reborn. Elles sont écrites sur un petit carnet noir. »

Il sortit de la pièce et monta les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Tsuna. Il ouvra la porte étonné de voir qu'une personne dormait dans le lit de ce dernier. Il trouva le carnet vite, mais était curieux de voir ce qui se cachait sous cette couverture. Il la souleva et vit Mukuro assoupi. Il regardait l'italien attentivement et rougissait légèrement avant d'être emporté par deux bras puissants dans les couches douces et parfumées du boss. Le brumiste saisit ses lèvres tendrement en murmurant quelques mots doux en italien. Yamamoto était pris au dépourvu par ses déclarations qui ne lui était pas destinées. L'illusionniste commença à déshabiller lentement sa victime avec une tendresse que le sportif ne lui connaissait pas. Il le caressa doucement ce qui eut pour effet d'accélérer l'action de Mukuro. Il frotta ses tétons qui commençaient à se lever sous la douce torture. Quand il lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, l'homme aux yeux vairons se réveilla et posa un regard plus qu'insistant sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie du base-balleur.

« On va s'occuper de cela tout de suite. »

Le réveil sonna et le gardien de la pluie se réveillait avec un beau fantasme en tête, ainsi qu'une belle érection. Il se doucha en essayant d'oublier ce rêve des plus étrange. Depuis quand il désirait Mukuro ?


	12. La passion des nuages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hibari/Gokudera ou 1859  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Thème: Glaçon  
> Avertisement: Je m'excuse pour mes persos un peu OOC passés et futurs

Gokudera avait changé depuis qu'il était aux côtés de Sawada Tsunayoshi, d'un garçon plutôt solitaire et renfermé à un camarade plein de caractère. Il gardait une certaine froideur quand même envers la plupart de ses camarades. Le jeune boss gardait un espoir que quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même fasse fondre le glaçon qui entourait son âme meurtrie. Le gardien de la tempête était heureux de la vie qu'il menait malgré ses nombreuses avec Yamamoto et Ryohei. Il aimait la vie qu'il avait obtenue avec une simple confrontation avec le brun,un caprice de gamin. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés avait bien trop gagné, il voulait devenir le parfait bras droit. Cela serait parfait pour rembourser sa dette. Il le pensait au plus profond de lui.

-Au moins, je ne suis pas aussi froid qu'Hibari.  
-Un problème Herbivore ?

Comme par hasard, il fallait qu'il tombe sur cet iceberg ambulant alors qu'il allait rejoindre le dixième du nom pour rentrer chez lui. Il passerait un moment avec le   
brun avant de rentrer dans son appartement silencieux. Il grogna avant de poser un regard pour le gardien des nuages.

-Non, je rentre chez moi, sois content, Hibari.  
-Et le roi des Herbivores ?  
-J'accompagne le dixième jusqu'à sa demeure et je rentre.  
-Je vérifierai.

A ces mots le président du comité de disciple s'éclipsa et Gokudera rejoignit son boss avec un petit sourire. Au moins Hibari n'avait rien fait cette fois-ci. Il fit le chemin en compagnie de Yamamoto qui s'étonna qu'il ne rentre pas chez le garçon aux flammes orangées. Le gardien de la tempête prétexte qu'il était à court de cigarettes. Le gardien de la pluie sourit et lui souhaita bonne chance. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés fit un détour à la supérette histoire de vraiment acheter sa dose de drogue quotidienne. Il sortit de la boutique et vit Hibari qui semblait l'attendre.

-Tu ne devais pas rentrer chez toi, herbivore ?  
-En quoi, c'est tes oignons, Hibari ?

Le président du comité de discipline soupira avant de se mettre devant l'argenté avec un air des plus sérieux. Le gardien de la tempête essaya tant bien que mal de s'en aller, mais le gardien des nuages le suivait et cela l'agaçait un peu.

-Tu me veux quoi à la fin ?  
-Je t'ai vu agir avec le roi des Herbivore.  
-C'est quoi le rapport ?

Hibari s'avança vers lui pour saisir les lèvres de Gokudera avec bestialité. Surpris, le gardien de la Tempête laissa tomber le sachet qui contenait sa dose quotidienne en nicotine. Celui des nuages arrêta pour ramasser le paquet.

-Ne jette pas tes crasses n'importe où herbivore.  
-N'embrasse pas n'importe qui carnivore.

Le président du comité de discipline lui sourit avant de voler encore un baiser mordant ses lèvres pour qu'il lui donne accès à sa cavité buccale. Le lanceur de dynamite ouvra la bouche, la douleur était devenue trop forte pour lui poussa Hibari. Ce dernier recula un peu et regarda son œuvre.

-Mais tu es complètement malade ma parole heureusement que ce n'est pas le dixième qui vit cela.  
-Laisse-moi faire et je ne toucherai pas à ton roi des Herbivores.

Gokudera soupira avant de hausser les épaules,signe de sa rédition. Il était prêt à tout pour que le brun ait une famille plus unie et cela signifiait servir de sex-toys au gardien des nuages, il le ferai.

-Je veux bien me laisser faire Hibari, mais je resterai le même.  
-Pas besoin de plus. Allons chez toi, tout de suite.

Le fumeur savait qu'il ne devait pas discuter, il grogna silencieusement avant d'aller dans son appartement suivi du gardien des nuages. Il entra laissant la porte ouverte pour Hibari qui n'entendit pas un moment de plus pour enlever les vêtements de sa cible et l'embrassa avec une fougue plus que débordante. Son homologue Tempête lui offrant l'accès de sa bouche. Leurs langues dansèrent dans un échange hésitant mais sauvage. Le solitaire prit les devant et enleva ses habits pour que leur verge se touche et se frotte. Le jeune au regard acier sentait son partenaire durcir progressivement. Il continua son action jusqu'à la libération de liquide blanchâtre du membre de Gokudera.

Hibari profita de son corps offert pendant toute la nuit. Ce qui donna une démarche particulière au gardien de la Tempête le lendemain et un grand sourire au président du comité de discipline. Il recommencerait encore et encore trouvant les gémissements du garçon aux yeux verts très sexy.


	13. L'agacement de la pluie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Xanxus/Squallo aka XS  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Warnings: Langage vulgaire  
> Défi: Huile

Squallo en avait assez d'être le joujou de Xanxus, avait beau lui gueuler dessus à chaque fois qu'il le tenait entre ses mains puissantes. Le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, profitant de son ivresse quasi permanente pour le lui voler des baisers furieux. Le déshabillant rapidement pour le faire sien sans aucune forme de procès. L'homme aux flammes de colère en profitait jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne à lui. Le gardien de la pluie en avait assez, alors pour se venger, il décida de partir en mission loin du quartier général. Le boss de la Varia grogna à sa décision, mais le laissa partir loin de lui en se promettant qu'à son retour, il aurait droit à une bonne leçon qui rendrait son derrière si douloureux qui ne pourrait plus se mettre assis. L'homme aux cheveux argenté finit très vite son escapade, il poussa le vice jusqu'au bout en allant discuter avec Yamamoto. Il resta une bonne semaine avant que Xanxus grille carrément un fusible et sorte du manoir pour rechercher son objet de plaisir favori. Il débarqua chez le gardien de la pluie Vongola.

-Déchet, tu n'as pas vu cet enfoiré de requin.  
-Squallo dort et tu devrais pouvoir le trouver facilement.  
-Tu me dis où il se planque avant que détruise ta maison déchet.  
-Du calme.  
-Je serai calme quand je verrai sa face de poisson pourri.

A ses mots Yamamoto fit un de ces sourires en coin qui voulait dire qu'il avait compris, quel enjeu était mis en place à présent. La porte s'ouvrait subitement. Le base-balleur décida d'aider le jeune couple.

-Qu'est que tu fous là toi ?

Yamamoto ria avant de les prendre tous les deux par les épaules ce qui donna une raison supplémentaire pour que les deux autres hommes fassent exprimer leur mécontentement par un grognement. Le plus jeune frotta leurs épaules avant de les rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

-Je vais vous laisser. Faites pas trop de dégâts.

Le base-balleur s'en alla sans un mot. Squallo cria un bon coup avant d'être interrompu par son boss. Il avait pris les devant en s'emparant de ses lèvres et soulevant ses vêtements.

-Arrête pervers, je ne suis pas un jouet.  
-Ta fuite m'a donné encore plus envie de faire des choses.  
-En clair, j'ai jeté de l'huile sur le feu qui te dévore.

Pour toute réponse, Xanxus saisit les fesses de l'homme aux cheveux longs argenté. Le manieur de sabre repoussa son boss, ce dernier mordit son son cou avant de le plaquer sur le mur. Squallo tenta de se dégager sans succès.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet, enfoiré de boss.  
-Rien à foutre.

Il sortit son pénis et pénétra sans se donner la peine de le dévêtir, les tissus lui procurait une sensation pas très agréable, mais le brun n'en pouvait plus. Il bougea directement. Son gardien de la pluie avait un derrière si agréable que ses coups de gueule lui étaient pardonnés dès qu'il profitait de son corps musclé. Cela lui avait manqué tous ces jours sans lui. Ces grognements rauques et ses mots obscènes.

-Faudrait que tu utilises des lubrifiants, enfoiré. J'ai mal putain.  
-De l'huile ? Pour t'embrasser. C'est tout ce que tu auras, déchet.  
-Dans ce cas, j'accepte

Squallo mordit Xanxus ce qui le fit accélérer. Ils s'unirent bestialement dans le dojo de Yamamoto une bonne partie de la mâtinée avant qu'ils décident rentrer dans le manoir. Bel et Fran avait le don de se chamailler. Lussuria changeait la déco dès qu'il sentait qu'il ne risquait rien et Levi fichait rien d'autre que pleurer. Le gardien de la pluie exigea d'être au-dessus la prochaine fois, lui aussi avait sa fierté de mâle.


	14. Une sucrerie bien utile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fran/Mukuro et Chrome/Haru  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Défi: Chocolat

Le chocolat était connu pour un aphrodisiaque, mais Chrome voulait voir de ses propres yeux. Elle déposa une bonne dose de ses sucreries sur le bureau de Mukuro. Avant d'aller se cacher dans un coin de la pièce s'aidant de ses flammes de la brume pour se dissimuler. La jeune fille au regard Violet attendit un moment de voir l'homme à la coupe ananas. Puis son estomac se manifesta, bien qu'elle sache ce qu'il contenait, elle mangeait deux chocolats légèrement alcoolisé. Elle sortit de la pièce en zigzaguant. Le gardien de la brume qui avait tout vu ria de bon cœur à la farce de sa protégée. La jeune fille se promena ainsi avant de percuter le jeune Fran.

-Attention petite

Chrome manqua de tomber, mais l'homme aux cheveux verts la rattrapa au dernier moment avec son expression neutre. Mukuro masqua encore plus sa présence.

-Maître, je fais quoi avec la miss ? Répondez, je sais que vous êtes là.

L'homme sorti de sa cachette avec son rire habituel avant de poser un regard à son élève morne. Lui qui avait espéré que le jeune illusionniste ne résiste pas aux charmes innocents de sa jeune disciple. Le voilà bien embêté, il prit la jeune fille ivre.

-Haru...  
-J'ai bien entendu ?  
-Je pense maître.  
-Je vais prendre des chocolat et toi va la conduire chez cette Haru, on va voir la petite Chrome se libérer.  
-Maître, vous êtes un pervers.

Mukuro eut pour toute réponse un regard plein de sous-entendus qui fit frisonner le jeune Fran de tout son long. Les deux hommes déposèrent la jeune fille avec quelques chocolats avant de se planquer dans les recoins de la rue. La brune ouvrit la porte dix minutes après que la fille aux yeux violet eu été mise à cet endroit.

-Chrome ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, allez je vais t'aider.

Elle rentrait en claquant la porte. Action qui fit sursauter Fran. Mukuro en profita pour lui faire avaler un chocolat.

-Maître mes fesses ne vous appartiennent pas.  
-Pour le moment, elles sont à ma disposition.  
-Et Chrome ?  
-Pas besoin de l'observer pour savoir qu'elle va réussir à avoir la fan-girl de Tsunayoshi. Laisse-moi prendre ta première fois.

Le brumiste de la famille Vongola plaqua son jeune disciple contre les murs de la ruelle où il étaient pour toucher son corps encore pur. Fran resta sans réaction tout le long.

Chrome de son côté était en bonne voie avec son amie qui avait le plus souvent le sourire aux lèvres. Au début, la jeune fille avait mis son attachement pour la brune pour de l'amitié sincère, il lui ne fallu pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que l'amitié avait fait place à l'amour, mais le genre de sentiment qui lui serrait jamais retourné. L'esprit embuée par l'alcool elle avait réussi à lui voler un baiser alors que les deux hommes s'unissait dans une ruelle et sans protection. La jeune fille s'endormit suite à cette action qui avait réussi à faire rougir l'autre adolescente. La brune la mit sur le divan avant de ramasser les chocolat sans les manger. Haru la garderait autant de temps qu'elle voudrait rester. Elle ne savait pas ce que la gardienne de la brume avait comme sentiments. La jeune malade à force de raisonnements arriverait peut-être à avoir par les sentiments la brune. Les Vongola ne laisserai pas mourir, surtout Tsunayoshi qui considérait cette fille comme une amie timide, mais précieuse.


	15. Fantasme Réalisé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mukuro/Byakuran aka 69100  
> Rating: Nc-17  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Défi: Bougie

Mukuro s'éclairait avec des bougies, vu que le courant électrique n'était constant dans le parc de Koyuko puis ça donnait une certaine ambiance autour du personnage qu'il était. Les flammes dansaient au gré de sa respiration régulière cela l'amusait un peu. Il se demandait ce que cela faisait de s'unir dans une telle ambiance. Il avait une envie folle de tester avec Byakuran, il était sûr que l'homme aux cheveux blancs hirsutes ne refuserait pas une telle une proposition. Il sortit du parc pour lui téléphoner.

-Byakuran à l'appareil.  
-Je me disais que cela serait bien qu'on se voit tous les deux.  
-Qui entends-je ? Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Mukuo ?  
-Lui-même.

Il ponctua sa phrase de son rire si particulier qu'on ne pouvait pas le confondre avec un autre.

-Que me veux-tu dans cette entrevue.  
-Rien d'amical juste du sexe avec de bougies.  
-Tu as des tendances masochistes ?  
-Le seul moyen de le savoir mon cher, c'est de venir chez moi.  
-J'arrive.

Mukuro entendit le bip sonore, signe que son coup de fil avait été concluant. Il disposa des bougies parfumées tout autour de son lit en entendant l'arrivée de son amant du soir. A peine qu'il avait fini il sentit deux bras le déshabiller. Le brumiste sourit et s'allongea sur le matelas dévêtit son partenaire aussi. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus comme leur jour de leur naissance, ils ne cherchaient pas l'amour juste le plaisir, les membres ne furent pas long à obtenir la rigidité souhaitée. L'odeur des bougies leur enlevant tout genre de pensées. Il n'était plus que des bêtes. L'un dominant l'autre avant qu'il inverse leur position en grognant. Leurs sexes respectifs crachant de temps à autre leurs liquides séminaux. Après deux heures les deux amants épuisés s'allongèrent sur la couche qui sentait la sueur et sperme causé par leurs ébats répété.

-Faudra qu'on remette ça un jour. Dit Byakuran en mordant le nez du gardien Vongola.  
-Quand tu veux, j'entendrais ce moment avec impatience.

Le blandin sourit avant de s'endormir comme une pierre dans le lit. Mukuro en profita pour marquer de suçon son partenaire. Il ne voulait pas que Byakuran n'oublie pas sa partie de jambes en l'air entourée de bougies avec lui et le marquer comme sien l'espace du temps que les marques disparaissent. Le brumiste avait réalisé un de ses fantasmes avec l'endormi et il pouvait parier tout ce qu'il voulait que cela ne serait pas le dernier. C'est plein d'idées qu'il rejoignait son amant dans le monde des rêves.


	16. Et après quoi encore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ryohei/Dino ou 33D  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Dino roulait dans sa voiture de sport rouge avec intérieur cuir dans les rues tranquille de Namimori, il rendait visite à son frère de cœur et surtout manger les plats de la maman du petit brun. Il affectionnait particulièrement cette matière sur ses sièges. Il s'enfonça un peu plus avant d'être surpris par un des gardiens du dixième parrain Vongola. C'était le gardien du soleil qui faisait son footing quotidien. Il sourit le laissant passer. Le boxeur était à fond dans son univers, presque impossible de l'en sortir pourtant Ryohei se dirigea vers la voiture éclatante. Le blond ouvrit la fenêtre et passa son bras hors du véhicule confortable. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs salua Dino d'un mouvement de tête.

-Tu cherches Hibari, il n'est pas loin.  
-Je cherchais plus Tsuna.  
-Sawada ? Il n'est pas bien loin de sa maison à l'heure actuelle. Content de t'avoir revu Dino.  
-Je te remmène chez toi ?  
-Non, rien de tel qu'une course à pied extrême pour s'entraîner.

Dino s'en alla sans un mot se demandant comment le jeune homme faisait pour ne pas se lasser de faire cet entraînement. Il arriva chez les Sawada se perdant quelques fois en chemin. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Ryohei présent avec sa chère sœur qui faisait fondre le cœur tendre de son petit frère. Le blond sourit et profita du repas de Nana. A la fin de ce dernier il se leva avant de tomber sur le boxeur.

-Excuse-moi  
-Ce n'est pas grave Dino.

Le plus âgé se leva le plus rapidement laissant Ryohei un peu confus. C'était la première qu'il touchait quelqu'un d'autre que sa chère sœur de cette manière. Il regarda son aîné un moment. Dino remonterait bien assez vite dans sa voiture aux sièges de cuir. Le sportif hésita un moment avant de foncer vers le blond. Son envie était trop forte, il voulait avoir plus de contact avec le plus grand.

-Oh le gardien de Tsuna.  
-Attend Dino, je me demandais si je pouvais faire un tour dans ta voiture.

Le parrain tatoué gratta ses cheveux avant de sourire à Ryohei. Il n'avait aucune idée que Reborn avait mis de l'aphrodisiaque dans tous les plats dans l'espoir de décoincer son élève. Tout ce que Tsuna avait fait, c'est fuir en prétextant avoir besoin d'un bon bain les joues bien rouges. Le blond se sentait juste un peu étrange. Il espérait que ça passerait et qu'il ne ferait rien de mal à Ryohei. Il s'en voudrait que le brun aurai des soucis à cause de lui. Dino alluma la musique, mais cela n'arrangeait en rien son problème actuel vu que les chansons avait toute un sens caché et le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait la bonne idée de bouger au rythme dévoilant parfais sa peau légèrement hâlée aux yeux de plus âgé. Il s'arrêta pour laisser passer des jeunes enfants et le sportif embrassa son aîné.

-Ryo... Ryohei pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie à l'extrême. Tu est beau Dino, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu est seul.  
-La mafia, Ryohei.  
-Pourtant, Sawada a plein de succès.

Le blond riait amèrement avant d'être renversé sur les sièges. Ryohei se faisait de plus en plus excitant n'hésitant pas une seconde à le déshabiller.

-Je vais te faire mien à l'extrême.  
-Dans ma voiture ?  
-Tes sièges sont super confortables, on va en profiter. Surtout toi.  
-Je suis sûr que Reborn n'est pas étranger à tous ça …

Il fut interrompu parle plus jeune qui se laissait emporter par ses hormones. Le boxeur fit de Dino son premier amant dans une ruelle sombre sur les sièges cuir de la voiture du blond qui n'était plus que gémissements. Le plus âgé se laissa faire tout au long avec un plaisir non dissimulé.


	17. Surprise matinale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Gokudera/Tsuna ou 5927  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Encore, il se réveillait seul dans ses draps de soie. Il les serrait un peu cette matière était si agréable au toucher qu'il aurait bien voulu aimer passionnément dans ses derniers. Gokudera s'était bien sûr ruiné en achetant les morceaux de tissus délicat. Il aurait voulu être en compagnie de quelqu'un hier soir et tous les nuits avant. Le gardien de la tempête en avait assez d'être aussi solitaire. Il sortit de sa chambre en grognant. Il s'alluma une cigarette silencieusement en mettant en route sa machine à café. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Tsuna endormi sur son canapé. Il ne souvenait pas qu'il avait invité le dixième du nom à s'endormir chez lui. Il était certes heureux qu'il soit chez lui, mais son appartement était bel et bien en bazar.

-Dixième du nom ?  
-Oh excuse-moi d'être venu à l'improviste.  
-Il n'y aucun souci, dixième du nom. Je vous fais un café ?  
-Je veux bien, je suis épuisée. Je dormirai encore.  
-Vous pouvez dormir dans mon lit, dixième du nom.

Le brun sourit à son ami. Gokudera fit une cafetière entière de café et s'installa sur le plan de travail. Tsuna se leva doucement.

-Désolé d'imposer ma présence chez toi.  
-Vous ne me dérangerez jamais dixième du nom. Que me vaut cette visite ?

Tsuna baissa la tête et rougissait comme une tomate, le fumeur n'osait pas y croire. Il devait sûrement rêver. Le dixième du nom n'avait pas à aimé un rebelle comme lui. Il ne respectait presque rien. Il ne méritait que son amitié et encore.

-Je vais dormir dans ta chambre alors...  
-C'est la porte que tu vois sur ta gauche dixième du nom.

Le brun se leva difficilement, Gokudera le suivit de près pour pas qu'il tombe mal. Jamais depuis un bon moment, il avait vu son boss dans un tel état. Depuis le départ de Reborn au fait. La vache stupide l'avait sûrement forcé à jouer toute la nuit et Fûta ni I-Pin n'avait été là pour occuper le gamin au pyjama aux tâches noires. Tsuna s'endormait directement dans les draps soyeux de son futur bras droit. Ce dernier le regarda tendrement en buvant son café. Il hésita un moment avant de caresser sa tignasse hirsute. Il dormait si profondément qu'il ne réagissait même pas à ce qu'il faisait. Le gardien de la tempête se dit à cet instant qu'il a avait bien de venir chez lui. Il le protégerait de sa vie s'il fallait. Bien qu'il ait jamais dit où il habitait à part à Bianchi avec qui il buvait de temps à autre un verre d'alcool. D'autres en aurai profité pour le faire sien mais Gokudera n'en avait rien fait. Malgré ses envies, il ne ferai rien pour nuire à son cher boss même s'il devait régulièrement se mettre sous l'eau glacée pour faire disparaître son érection. Il aimait son ami et parrain, il savait que cet amour ne lui serait jamais retourné. Il hanterait ses rêves les plus fous. Sa sœur n'était peut-être pas étrangère à sa présence, il le saura plus tard.

-Dixième du nom, je vous aimerai, et cela toute ma vie. Mon lit vous est grand ouvert même si vous vouliez juste dormir tranquillement comme vous le faites à présent.

L'argenté posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, heureux que son premier baiser fut celui-ci. Il s'installa à ses côtés assis pour finir par s'endormir à son tour.


	18. Forever Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tsuna/Enma ou 2700  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Warnings: Ce texte est trois fois plus long que d'habitude. Sexe et tendresse  
> Défi: Liens

Les liens sont nombreux, mais celui-là, Sawada Tsunayoshi ne l'avait pas prévu. Le brun était bouleversé, lui qui s'était cru pendant deux années entières amoureux de Kyoko. La réalité lui était revenue dans la figure sans crier gare. Il aimait les hommes. Au début, Tsuna n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde, mais plus il fréquentait les filles moins il les trouvait à son goût. Reborn avait cru bien faire en engageant une prostituée pour son dix huitième anniversaire, mais le brun avait pleuré toute la nuit dans les bras de cette étrangère à la poitrine opulente. Le dixième boss de la famille Vongola ne donnerait donc pas naissance à un héritier, à moins qu'un scientifique fou trouve comment faire tomber un homme enceint. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il aimait un de ses meilleurs amis : Enma Kozato. Il sortit de son bureau en soupirant, Mukuro avait trouvé malin de provoquer une famille qui prospérait en Amérique. Il était son gardien malgré les apparences. Tsuna mit sa bague à son doigt et se dirigea d'un pas las vers sa voiture.

Presque tous ses gardiens avaient trouvé leur bonheur. Ryohei flirtait avec Hana, cette dernière avait l'effet d'avoir fait mûrir le boxeur sans trahir ses premières pensées. Gokudera partait souvent en mission avec Yamamoto en prétextant surveiller cet abruti de base-balleur. Hibari était toujours en compagnie de son comité de discipline qu'il avait formé à l'école, bien qu'il eût souvent l'occasion de croiser le fer avec Dino. Les liens entre tous ces gens, le brun les enviait quelque peu. Il arriva à son véhicule et vit que l'homme qui habitait ses pensées se garait au même moment.

-Tsuna, faut que je te voie d'urgence.  
-Je dois raisonner les mafieux des États-Unis, Enma. Mukuro les a provoqués.  
-Il a recommencé ?  
-Il ne changera pas Enma.  
-Tu laisses ta maison sans défense ?  
-Non Lambo et Haru y sont. Tu sais comment est Haru depuis sa découverte des flammes de volonté.

Enma eût un rire se rappelant de cette journée comme si c'était hier. La jeune fille avait détruit la moitié de Namimori lorsqu'elle avait vu que l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé embrasser un autre. Une idée tordue de Yamamoto pour provoquer Gokudera et prouver au brun qu'il ne ressentait rien pour le sportif aux cheveux sombres, si ce n'est que de l'amitié. Chrome l'avait calmé grâce à une illusion plutôt bien faite. La jeune fille n'avait pas une place de gardienne auprès de Tsuna, mais sa force était connue de tous les gens qui vivaient dans ce monde tordu qu'était la mafia.

-Je peux t'accompagner mon ami ?  
-Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu Enma.  
-Merci, tu es un amour.

A ces mots Tsuna pris une teinte aussi rouge que ceux de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier entra dans la voiture du brun sans un mot.

-Le jour où je dépasserai ma limite, fait gaffe à ton derrière Enma.  
-J'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes, cher allié et ami.

Le brun démarra lâchant un gros soupir. Le rouge regarda tout au long du trajet son ami qu'il n'avait jamais vu sous l'angle de l'amant. Un étrange lien les unissait, il le savait que c'était le moment ou jamais d'éclaircir cette relation. Était-elle juste une franche amitié ? Ou plus que ça ? Avait-il d'autres sentiments dont il ignorait l'existence.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent à l'aéroport sans encombre. Tsuna appela un pilote qui pourrait l'emmener dans son jet privé à destination. Le parrain n'avait pas aimé cette idée de posséder son propre engin volant, mais avec les années et la particularité de ses gardiens, il avait cédé à la tentation de se procurer ses propres engins volant.

-Tsuna ?  
-Oui ?  
-Est-ce que tu crois qu'on est plus qu'ami ?  
-On est très bons camarades certes, mais j'aimerais savoir où tu veux en venir bien que mon instinct dise certaines choses.  
-J'aimerais savoir si toi et moi, on pourrait être un couple.

Le boss de la famille Vongola rougissait à faire pâlir les tomates bien mûres. Enma resta sans réponse un bon moment avant que Tsuna fût poussé par des voyageurs pressés dans le bâtiment et embrassa le garçon qu'il aimait. La sensation de ses lèvres était si douce qu'il se sentait déjà loin du sol. Il était encore collé l'un à l'autre quand le pilote venait les chercher. Ils se sourirent et montèrent dans l'appareil. Quand l'avion quitta la terre, il se serrèrent la main créant ce nouveau lien qui les unissaient pour le moment.

-Comment c'était ?  
-Je me lasserai jamais de ce contact, je crois que je t'aime Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
-Tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages avec cette déclaration ?  
-Je suis près à être ton amant et mari, oui.

Tsuna le serra dans ses bras profita de la stabilité de l'avion pour couvrir le rouge de baisers tendres. Soulevant parfois les vêtements de ce dernier. Sa timidité l'empêchant d'aller plus loin à ce moment-là.

-Si tu savais combien de temps, j'ai attendu de te faire mien. Je suis a^moureux de ta personne depuis des mois voire des années.  
Enma avala sa salive avant de regarder avec douceur son petit ami depuis quelques instants seulement.  
-Fais-moi tien ici même si tu le souhaites.  
-Je préfère que ta première fois soit dans un lit. Règlons ce souci avec Mukuro, attachons-le et donnons-le à Byakuran.  
-Tsuna, Reborn a fini par déteindre sur toi.

Le brun rit puis prit encore une fois ses lèvres si tendres. Ils restèrent ainsi collé l'un à l'autre jusqu'au moment où le pilote annonçait la descente. Les deux hommes sentaient à un nouveau cette sensation d'estomac qui remontait légèrement dans leurs gorges.

Mukuro s'était enfoncé dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup et les deux boss n'était pas de trop pour régler le bordel qu'il avait foutu. Tsuna promit aux parrains locaux qu'il punirait comme il se doit son gardien. En voyant son regard, l'homme bedonnant sera la main du jeune japonais en s'esclaffant. Le brumiste garda ses distances avec le duo terre-ciel qu'il savait redoutable et se rendit sans trop rouspéter. Il réclamait juste un peu tendresse pour une fois. Il accepta qu'Enma l'attache

-On fait quoi pour lui ?  
-On va écrire un mot à Byakuran.  
-Comme si un mot allait le changer très cher Tsunayoshi. Dit Mukuro  
-Mukuro, je vais essayer. Répliquait Tsuna

Il passa le chemin de retour à écrire avant d'ordonner à un de ses hommes de main de livrer cet étrange individu à Byakuran avec le papier en bon état. Tsuna lassa ses mains dans celles d'Enma.

-Si on s'occupait de nous à présent ?

Le rouge hochait la tête en souriant, il sentait que son pantalon allait se déchirer à force de retenir ses pulsions primaires. Tsuna conduisait vite, mais prudemment vers l'hôtel. Le brun avait aussi envie que son partenaire, cela se voyait par la bosse que formait son pantalon. Les caresses du boss de la famille Shimon se firent de plus insistante à cet endroit. Il sortait de la voiture dès qu'elle fut parquée sans aucune forme de procès. Le dixième Vongola demanda une chambre avec un grand lit et il l'obtenait. Dans la chambre, les baisers furent plus chaleureux tandis que leurs langues jouaient à se chercher dans une danse qui les liaient encore plus, les vêtements rejoignirent le sol progressivement. Leurs corps dénudés, ils se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser et laisser leurs mains explorer chaque centimètre carré de la peau de l'autre.

-Je vous aime depuis toujours Enma Kozato.  
-Je t'aime aussi Tsuna.

Le brun se mit à masser doucement les fesses de son partenaire qui faisait concurrence à ses cheveux de feu avec ses joues empourprées par le plaisir. Tsuna était bien sûr pressé d'arriver à la pénétration, mais il voulait que cet instant reste gravé dans la mémoire du rouge. Il glissa un doigt doucement dans l'anneau de chair qui cria un peu sous le coup de cette intrusion.

-C... Continue Tsu... Tsuna.

Le dixième parrain ne fit pas prier et continua jusqu'au maximum que son index pouvait aller.

-Je t'aime Enma.

Tsuna bougea doucement sa main pour lui imprimer un mouvement de va et viens passionnés. Le rouge avait mal, mais la douleur faisait petit à petit place au plaisir qu'il finissait par exprimer en gémissant adorablement. Le brun accéléra à ses derniers embrassant fiévreusement son amant avant d'y ajouter son majeur à la danse qui se produisait dans les fesses du jeune homme recouvert de bandages.

-Je te protégerai pour que n'ai plus ce genre de choses sur ton visage.  
-Je t'en prie prends-moi Tsuna, je sens que je vais venir. Je veux te sentir en moi.  
-L'excitation te fait dire des choses pas très pures mon cher. Je veux te préparer comme il se doit à la suite.  
-Je suis prêt depuis un moment.  
-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Enma.  
-Tu m'en fais en n'y allant pas à fond.  
-Très bien tu l'auras voulu.

Le brun pointa son gland vers l'entrée d'Enma. Il tâtait tendrement le terrain avant d'aller au fond dans un mouvement qui fessait hurler le rouge. La douleur était plus vive, mais en même temps, il était si heureux que Tsuna et lui soit enfin uni. Il sentait qu'il pouvait rester ainsi la vie entière. C'est ainsi qu'un lien invisible les lièrent un à l'autre pour le reste de leur vie. Le Vongola bougeait un peu, malgré les larmes du boss Shimon.

-Excuse-moi, si cela fait mal Enma  
-Je t'aime tellement que je supporterai tout de ta part Tsuna. Mêm si cela fait mal, je souffrirai pas longtemps.

Tsuna se fit de plus en plus rapide voyant l'expression de son partenaire changer à chaque coup reins de sa part. Jamais, il avait ressenti un tel plaisir en étant dans ce partenaire. C'était indéfinissable. Le rouge était si serré qu'il avait cru à son éjaculation précoce, mais rien n'en fut. Il vint après une demi-heure de sport de chambre avec son petit-ami. Le brun se retira avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son partenaire.

-Marions-nous un jour Tsuna.

Le Vongola sourit à ses mots, il les avait entendus. Il était l'homme le plus heureux sur terre. Il serrait ensemble pour un bon moment. Unis par le corps et l'esprit contre vents et marées.


	19. Jeu intéressant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Giotto/Cozart/Lampo et Alaude/Primo Cavalonne  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Défi: Bandeau

Giotto voulait renforcer les liens qu'il avait avec ses gardiens. L'idée de jouer à colin maillard avec ces derniers semblait être judicieuse. Le blond savait qu'il aurait du mal à faire participer Alaude, mais il savait que si Cavalonne participait à cette partie, l'albinos ferait tout son possible pour être de la partie. Comme le boss Vongola voulait être équitable, il invita Cozart. Tous ses amis rassemblés, le blond sourit grandement avant d'éclaircir sa voix bruyamment.

-Les amis, nous allons jouer à un jeu.  
-On n'est pas tous des gamins Giotto.  
-Allons, allons G. Je suis que notre cher Giotto a une explication.  
-Asari à raison à l'extrême, il ne me dérangerait pas en pleine prière pour un simple jeu.  
-Nous allons jouer à colin maillard un volontaire pour faire le chercheur.  
-Tu n'as que le faire toi-même Nufufufufu.  
-Je suis d'accord avec Deamon pour une fois, dit timidement Lampo.  
-Bien, dans ce cas, je vous chercherai tous.

Giotto demanda à G de lui bander les yeux. Les hommes s'éloignèrent du blond en un bond. La règle disait que les gens devaient rester près de la personne en évitant de se faire toucher. Lampo, G et Asari grimpèrent à des arbres qui dressaient dans les alentours. Deamon restera très proche de parrain avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Knuckle pria pour l'âme de ses deux amis et se fit attraper par le blond.

-Oh, je t'ai attrapé Deamon.

Le prête ne disait rien à ravala sa salive quand son parrain eut pour idée de lécher son gardien du soleil. Il avait improvisé cette particularité à l'instant. Trouvant cette idée pourdécoincer certaines personnes.

-Hum non, c'est salé, c'est donc Knuckles à ton tour.  
-Tu avais une manière de deviner qui c'était sans faire ce genre de choses.  
-Mon jeu, mes règles, tu as intérêt à les suivre sinon dieu ne sera pas content.  
L'ancien boxeur frissonna à cette idée, mais crédule, il accepta les conditions de Giootto qui lui attachait.  
-Attention les amis, maintenant, c'est Knuckle qui vous cherche.

L'homme de l'église chercha à l'extrême ses collègues, ces derniers habille l'évitaient jusqu'à que l'homme se percuta à Alaude qui semblait observer un peu trop attentivement le blond aux nombreuses cicatrices. D'un naturel silencieux le gardien des nuages ne prononça aucun mot et les autres regardaient la scène avec attention, il savait que le gardien des nuages était peu comode. Knuckle lécha doucement le policier qui sortait les menottes. Giotto s'approcha du groupe, les flammes de dernière volonté allumées au sommet de son tignasse dorée.

-Voyons, on n'a pas besoin d'arriver à ses extrémités mon cher.  
-Ce jeu est stupide.  
-C'est à ton tour de porter le bandeau, je suis sûr que pourra trouver rapidement mister Cavalonne.

L'homme de loi sourit avant que Giotto lui cache les yeux du morceau de tissu. Pour l'albinos, ce jeu ne serait qu'une opportunité de connaître leur nouvel allié qui se caractérisait par ses cicatrices et sa maladresse.

Lampo profita pour entamer une sieste sous un églantier, il savait que seul Giotto pouvait l'embêter. Ce que le blond fit vite en l'assaillant de chatouilles soulevant ses vêtements pour sentira peau encore dépourvue de poils. Asari riait de la situation et G trouvait cela assez agaçant qui plus est Deamon Spade profitait de cette activité pour faire des frayeurs aux autres gardiens de la famille Vongola, les testant. Cozart aida Giotto à faire rire l'homme aux cheveux verts. Le blond heureux d'avoir un allié, l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

De son côté Alaude trouva le blond qui coursait et le lécha sans aucun expression bien qu'il trouva le goût de cette personne particulièrement riche. Comme si le blond maladroit possédait d'extraordinaires qualités, il se mit et tête d'approfondir son enquête sur ce spécimen rare.

A la fin de la journée, il était complètement vidés de leur énergie et chacun savait quel goût avait l'autre. Primo emmenait Cozart et Lampo dans sa chambre sans un mot. Le garçon avait beau crier qu'on l'aide, les autres savait que quand Giotto voulait un truc, il était difficile de ne pas aller dans son sens. Bientôt dans la pièce consacrée au repos du blond, on pouvait entendre des cris et des rires des trois hommes. Le jeu rentra dans les annales de la famille Vongola. Tsuna et ses gardiens y passeraient sûrement un jour, on pouvait compter sur Reborn pour cela.


	20. Au mauvais moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Reborn/Lambo Tyl  
> Rating: nc-17  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Défi: Voyeur

Derrière ses jumelles, Reborn observait les faits et gestes de son élève qui grandissait bien. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Tsuna, il lui arrivait de passer parfois par le japon pour voir comment se portait son élève le plus prometteur. Le brun avait bien grandi et était un des plus puissant et plus aimé des parrains de la mafia. Il avait gardé son grand cœur malgré les années qui passaient. Il n'était plus maudit, donc avait grandi à nouveau, il ressemblait à présent à un adulte qu'il avait été autrefois, sa réputation en plus. Il repositionna son chapeau quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

-Que vois-je ? Mon ancien rival.

Reborn grimaça un peu déposant ce qui le permettait d'observer de loin. Il vit Lambo avec sa chemise au motif bovin. Il sortit son arme de son costume noir le pointant sur l'intrus qui le dérangeait. Il aurait bien voulu ne pas tuer un des gardien de Tsuna, qu'il avait lui-même recrutté qui plus est, mais les gens ne devaient pas soupçonner qu'il observait encore le jeune japonais. Il était parti avec un simple sourire laissant son élève se faire son propre futur à présent.

-Tout doux, je ne suis plus le gamin immature que tu connaissait.  
-Hum, je passais par là, alors je regardais ce que Tsunaze foutait à présent.  
-Tu n'as pas à jouer les voyeurs, je suis sûr que Tsuna sera content de te voir.  
-Il n'a plus besoin de moi, il se débrouille tout seul.

Lambo haussa les épaules et tapota les épaules de Reborn doucement avec un petit sourire, le tueur à gages prenant ça pour une moquerie de la part du jeune homme le plaqua au sol son arme sur la tête. L'adolescent soupira longuement.

-Gamin, je vais te dépuceler, tu auras tellement honte que tu ne prononcera pas notre rencontre sans y penser. Cela t'apprendra à fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires.

L'adolescent ravala sa salive difficilement avant de sentir les doigts du tueur sous ses vêtements. Le gardien de la foudre frissonna au toucher délicat que l'adulte lui procurait. Il ne sentait même pas que ses habits le quittait petit à petit. Reborn commença à taquiner les tétons du jeune homme qui l'avait vu jusque la gêne fasse place au gémissements de ce dernier. L'homme au chapeau eut un sourire quand il introduit un premier doigt dans l'intimité encore pure du plus jeune. Un cri de douleur fut étouffé par la main de l'observateur. A peine, il s'habituait à l'étrange présence que l'assassin bougea vivement son doigt. Mettant sous silences les cris de Lambo avec un visage à la fois agacé et heureux.

-Tu es bien tombé, j'étais en manque.  
-Tu ne vas pas faire ce que je crois ?  
-Que crois tu ?  
-Je vais passer à la casserole.

Les doigts commençaient à s'ajouter progressivement dans l'entrée, perdant patience, Reborn sorti son pénis de sa prison de tissus. Le gardien de la foudre regarda en retenant son souffle le sexe fièrement dressé du tueur à gages. Il s'enfonça sans crier gare et bougea immédiatement torturant l'anneau de chair de son partenaire. Lambo avait beau se débattre, mais l'ancien tuteur était bien plus fort que lui, même maintenant. Pourtant, il sentait plus fort que quand il était jeune. Il pleura en silence son innocence prise avec violence. Le tueur bougea jusqu'à que son membre crache sa semence. Il se revêtit correctement avant de prendre une photo compromettante du jeune homme dénudé.

-Tu dis ce qui s'est passé ou ma venue ici, je l'envoie à tous les mafieux certain seront encore plus violent que moi.

Le gardien de la foudre exprimait sa peine sans contrainte tandis que Reborn repartait vers d'autres lieu. Des personnes avait besoin de lui dans le monde entier. Ce n'était pas donné à tous le monde d'avoir enseigner les bases à deux parrains qui n'en avaient pas l'air au départ. Lambo était condamné à se taire sous peine d'être humilié et violé. Jamais, il oubliera cet affront.


	21. Pari à la con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dino/Tsuna ou D27  
> Rating: nc-17  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Défi: Travesti

Il en avait assez des blagues de Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi se retrouvait devant un problème des plus épineux. Sa garde-robe était remplie d'habits féminins. Comment pouvait-il aller dehors dans une telle tenue que diront les gens, Hibari et ses amis. Il vit un morceau de papier chiffonné sur le sol. Il le ramassa grognant un peu avant de voir ce qui était marqué dessus. Il lut de haut en bas la petite lettre et son visage devenait de plus en plus livide. Son tuteur l'invitait à porter un de ses habits que tous avaient choisis pour lui, enfin la plupart. Il ne croyait pas que le monde l'imaginait porter ce genre de tenue. Le brun soupira avant de prendre cinq robes au hasard pour les étendre sur le lit. Il essayait de trouver la moins féminine. Il prit une jupe marron surmontée d'un haut simple avec une légère teinte orangée. Il enfila sa tenue sans regarder le résultat. Il descendit marche par marche l'étage qui le séparait du rez-de-chaussée. Lambo se mit rire devant sa tenue, mais le dixième parrain Vongola serra ses poings. Il s'installa sur la table comme si de rien n'était légèrement rouge quand même. Il portait une culotte blanche en dentelle sous sa jupe brune. Ses caleçons célébrissimes avaient totalement disparut de son tiroir, pourtant c'était sa chambre, son lit et ses gens qui habitaient sous son toit.

-Tsuna, tu te déguise pour l'école ?

Tsuna regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il était le seul de la maisonnée à être habillé en l'opposé de son sexe, même si Bianchi portait toujours des habits de garçon manqué. Il essaya de croiser le regard de son tuteur qui souriait grandement. Il croisa les jambes pour cacher le tissu immaculé avant de tenter de remonter dans la chambre.

-Que fais-tu ?

C'était Reborn qui le regardait avec un air sévère sur le visage. Il mettait ses mains sur sa jupe comme pour cacher ses dessous à dentelle. Le petit tueur sourit avant de se percher sur son épaule.

-Tu ne veux pas sortir faudra passer sur mon corps avant.  
-Mais tu es complètement malade à moins que je trouve une solution ...  
-Je te rappelle que je ne suis plus maudis à présent. Je peux tout te faire...

Le brun réprima un frisson, mais le tuteur le remarqua.

-Maintenant, tu sors.

Tsuna hurla à pleins poumons tandis qu'il sortait de la demeure familiale. Il vit la plupart de ses amis déjà présents. Yamamoto, Gokudera etDino devant la maison et Hibari dans le coin de la rue qui partit sans un regard de plus.

-Que ?  
-Dixième du nom, vous êtes absolument beau.  
-Dino, c'est ton choix comme tu l'as remarqué.

Le brun regarda Reborn puis le blond qui se grattait la tête d'un air désolé. Le jeune parrain marcha pour être à la hauteur du groupe. Le petit tueur sauta sur la tête de son ancien élève aux nombreux tatouages.

-Tu étais dans le coup ?

Le petit boss fusilla du regard l'italien aux yeux brun qui se grattait toujours la tête. Gokudera se voulait rassurant et Yamamoto ria un peu face à la scène qui déroulait devant ses yeux.

-Reborn explique-moi.  
-Pas envie.  
-Dixième du nom, Reborn nous a soumis un questionnaire sur la tenue idéale pour une fille.

Tsuna aurait du s'en douter, mais son absence régulière l'avait oublier ses farces de mauvais goût.

-Donc Dino gagne une journée avec son jeune frère ainsi qu'un autographe de Léon.

Le blond sourit avant de frotter la chevelure sauvage de son petit frère de cœur. Ses amis partirent non sans une protestation bruyante de Gokudera. L'argenté avait menacé Dino de mille morts s'il faisait du mal à son précieux ami et patron. Le sportif avait pris soin de l'éloigner en souriant à Reborn. Tsuna se demanda si vraiment Dino aimait les filles garçon manquée ou qu'il avait senti le coup arriver. La seule façon d'avoir des réponses, c'est de poser la question au plus âgé.

-Dino ?  
-Oui, petit frère ?  
-Pourquoi cette tenue ?  
-Je me suis douté d'un truc, mais tu absolument à croquer comme ça. Je ne regrette pas mon choix.

Le jeune parrain rougissait furieusement tandis que le blond avançait toujours en direction d'un endroit qu'il semblait connaître. Le parrain Cavalonne tentait de suivre le plan qu'il avait vu ce matin, mais aucune rues ne ressemblait à ce qu'il avait pu voir. Il garda son calme pour ne pas effrayé sa charmante compagnie. Après deux heures Tsuna remarqua qu'il tournait en rond et soupira longuement.

-Dino, on est perdu, pas la peine de faire semblant.  
-Je suis navré Tsuna, je voulais t'emmener dans un endroit où tu aurais pu t'amuser, mais je me souviens plus du plan que j'avais tracé hier soir.

Le brun lui sourit un peu avant de tenter de cacher ses jambes avec la longueur de sa robe. A chaque pas, le garçon avait senti le vent caresser ses membres dépourvu de protection de tissus. Comment les filles pouvaient supporter ce genre de choses ? L'adolescent se posait ces questions maintenant qu'il se retrouvait confronté à ce genre de chose. Leur poser plus tard serrait sûrement embarrassant...

-Bah, il me reste plus qu'à rentrer à l'hôtel.

Dino se baissa avant d'embrasser les joues du jeune homme qu'il appréciait bien trop même en temps que frère de cœur. Le Tatoué avait le cœur serré à la séparation qui allait se faire sans voir un sourire se peindre sur son visage si mignon. Le blond avait failli à son propre souhait.

-Je ne crois pas que Reborn me laissera tranquille si je reviens maintenant, je t'accompagne Dino.  
-Merci.

Le plus âgé se dirigea toujours à pied dans les rues absolument sûr d'où il allait alors que l'estomac du brun commença à gronder. Le parrain à la veste bordée de fausse-fourrure entraîna le jeune homme dans un restaurant italien. Il commanda des pâtes pour deux en claquant des doigts maladroitement. Le plat arriva vite et fut posé entre eux.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule assiette.  
-Oui, je suis désolé, Tsuna.  
-Ce n'est pas grave.

Tsuna prit la fourchette et mangea avec faim le plat de spaghettis, se perdre avec Dino n'était pas tout repose entre les fois, il avait failli tomber entraînant le jeune parrain dans sa chute. Le brun en avait vu de vertes et des pas mûres. Le plus âgé mangea le plus proprement possible et finit par être coincé comme si le plat qu'il aspirait était aussi par le garçon aux yeux caramel. Il mangea avec plus de convictions, les joues devenant rouges. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que les deux hommes se firent face. Le brun savait où tout cela menait et coupa avec des dents le spaghetti laissant le loisir à Dino d'aspirer la nourriture. Ils avaient failli s'embrasser ! Avec ses habits féminin, tout le restaurant avait dû penser qu'il était en couple. Le Vongola secoua la tête, ensemble ils finirent leur repas sans recommencer cette expérience étrange surtout pour le plus jeune. L'italien paya et sorti ans un mot, le plus jeune à sa suite.

-Merci pour le repas, Dino.  
-C'est rien voyons, puis c'est moins bon que chez ta mama.

Tsuna soupira longuement avant et s'étendre, il aurait bien fait une sieste. Remarquant l'état de son frère Dino posa sa main sur son épaule inquiet.

-L'hôtel n'est pas loin si tu veux dormir, je te laisserai.  
-Merci Dino.

A la suite de ces mots, le tatoué marcha rapidement vers un grand bâtiment luxueux. Le brun à la vue du bâtiment eut le souffle coupé par la beauté. Il était sûr que le blond ne refusait rien. Il devait facilement occupé tout un étage avec ses hommes. Il entra dans la bâtisse et grimpa directement dans l'ascenseur. L'adolescent serrait le bas de sa robe la tordant nerveusement au rythme de la musique qu'il pouvait entendre dans cet endroit exigu. L'appareil s'arrêta et Dino prit la main de Tsuna et l'emmena dans la pièce après un déverrouillage maladroit. Il avait cassé sa carte magnétique.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont me la remplacer, installe-toi.

Le travesti du jour se cacha sous les draps et s'endormit sagement encore habillé en fille. L'italien curieux parcourra doucement le corps de la personne endormie. Il s'étonna que la plaisanterie avait été jusque le faire porter un des dessous féminins. La seule manière de savoir, c'est de voir. L'idée lui donna des rougeurs dignes d'un tomate. Il embrassa ses lèvres avant de jeter un œil sous la robe brune assortie à sa tignasse hirsute. Ce qu'il vit rendait son pantalon un peu étroit. Il prit une grande respiration avant de s'éloigner de ce garçon.

-Attends Dino...  
-Tsuna ?  
-Je...Je t'apprécie beaucoup et cela ne me dérangeait pas que tu te fasses un peu plaisir.

Dino n'osa rien dire tellement ces mots de la bouche du plus jeune lui faisait plaisir, que se passait-il ? Le blond se pinça, mais ce qu'il avait entendu n'était pas le fruit de son inconscient. Il caressa la joue du plus jeune avec une tendresse infinie.

-Tu es sûr ?

Tsuna hocha la tête un peu rouge, l'homme tatoué souleva la robe avant de retirer la culotte blanche de son cadet.

-Je ne prendrais pas ton innocence, néanmoins, je vais te faire un petit plaisir. Je te prendrais plus tard si tu le souhaite.

Dino lécha le membre du brun encore repos pour lui procurer du plaisir tandis qu'il se sentait que son propre pénis étouffer par les tissus de ses habits. Il suça Tsuna jusqu'à qu'il vienne en serrant les draps. L'aîné remonta pour caresser le visage de son frère tendrement.

-La prochaine fois, toi et moi, nous fusionnerons.  
-C'est une déclaration d'amour ?  
-Oui, je t'aime Tsunayoshi.  
-Pour toi, ça sera Tsu sinon pas de sexe.  
-Tu acceptes de devenir mon petit ami alors.  
-Il faut bien croire.

Le blond ria avant d'enlacer son frère pour dormir ensemble. Lejeune Vongola n'aimait pas les habits féminins, mais cette journée avait eut un bon effet sur sa vie sentimentale. Il ne vivait plus sans retour la jeune rousse, mais l'italien qui avait été tendre avec lui, et cela, dès leur première rencontre.


	22. Tristesse envolée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tsuna/Ryohei ou 2733  
> Rating: nc-17  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Défi: Ceinture

Tsuna en avait assez de cette ceinture, elle était juste un symbole factice face à sa victoire contre les assassins que composait la Varia. Il soupira longuement en voyant l'objet doré, il était bien loin de ce moment à présent. Il la passa autour de sa taille fine et se trouva complètement ridicule comme ça. Il descendit les marches lentement qui le conduisait au salon. Il s'installa à sa place sans faire attention aux personnes qui se trouvaient autour de la table. Il était habitué que son réveil soit aussi agité qu'une garderie avec les deux enfants qui trouvait toujours le moyen de se chamailler pour une broutille. Le brun mangea et le va les yeux pour voir enfin que Ryohei était présent, ce qu'il n'expliquait pas car l'aîné avait quitté l'école qu'il avait fréquentée pour aller dans un établissement qui prônait une pratique sportive intensive régulière.

-Grand frère ?  
-Salut, Sawada, je suis venu te voir pour te demander un truc à l'extrême !

Le sportif aux cheveux blancs cria tout le long de son repas ce qui faisait rire la mère du dixième parrain Vongola. I-pin et Lambo voulant rivaliser avec le grand se mirent à crier autant que leurs petits poumons pouvait le faire. Tsuna sentait que sa tête et ses oreilles ne supporteraient plus longtemps tout ce boucan. Il s'essuya la bouche et remonta dans sa chambre. Ryohei sourit aux plus jeunes et leur dit qu'il allait parler au brun et que c'était important. Les plus jeunes se mirent à s'amuser avec Fuuta. Le prince du classement sortit avec un sourire.

Le jeune adulte grimpa les marches que le séparait de l'homme qui avait accepté de faire de lui d'être un ami et l'intégré dans certains de ses secrets. Il se sentait fier de cela. Il frappa à la porte avant de rentrer.

-Sawada ?  
-Qu'il y a-t-il grand frère ?  
-Pardonne les enfants... Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font.

Tsuna soupira puis sourit à son gardien du soleil. Il avait raison après tout les gamins ignoraient parfois que leurs actions avait des conséquences hors de leurs pensées. Le sportif regarda attentivement la chambre du parrain et s'exclama en voyant la ceinture.

-Tu l'as donc gardé Sawada ?  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je l'aurai jeté, puis ma mère pourrait trouver cela bizarre que je le fasse.  
-C'est vrai à l'extrême.  
-Donc que me vaut ta visite de si bon matin ?  
-Bah, je me demandais si avançait avec Kyoko ?

Le brun regarda droit dans les yeux le garçon aux cheveux clairs, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche mais le sportif avait compris que le jeune homme était toujours au même point que la dernière fois c'est-à-dire à une amitié assez forte pour que la rouquine lui donne un surnom affectueux. Le boxeur gratta sa tête avant de tapoter l'épaule de ce garçon qui l'avait battu autrefois.

-Je commence à en avoir de faire du surplace et Haru me tape un peu sur le système.  
-Il faut que trouve la solution à l'extrême Sawada.

Tsuna reteint ses larmes un moment, il en pouvait plus de vivre un amour sans retour à force ça le blessait intérieurement. Ryohei sentant la détresse du plus jeune le serra dans ses bras musclés. Le sportif s'étonna de trouver cela agréable malgré que le brun était un garçon comme lui. Le jeune parrain laissa sa peine se vider sur le torse sculpté de son aîné. Il se sentait à la fois triste et rassurer par sa présence. Le jeune homme à la chevelure brune se surprit à enlacer son gardien du soleil. A cet instant, il comprit encore plus pourquoi Reborn avait choisi le frère de Kyoko pour l'épauler. De sa simple présence, le jeune homme éclairait n'importe quelle journée.

-Merci, grand frère.  
-Pas de souci, Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna sursauta à la prononciation de son prénom. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre malgré la libération de Mukuro. Ce qui l'interpellait plus c'est que Ryohei le fasse, lui qui l'appelait toujours par son nom de famille, voilà qu'il utilisait son prénom en entier et pourquoi cela ?  
Le sportif prit la ceinture posée sur un meuble avant de l'attacher autour de la taille de son boss. Parce geste, il lui rapellait qu'il pouvait être fort, qu'il ne se sente pas faible que sa volonté déplacerai les montagnes s'il le désirai. Le parrain ria à gorge déployée.

-Grand frère, je t'aime.

Ryohei rougit avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de son cadet. Il savait que le brun sortait à peine de sa tristesse. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas oser embrasser le futur homme de sa sœur... Enfin si cette dernière se décoinçait un peu. Ce qui, il le savait bien était perdu d'avance.

-Tsunayoshi...  
-Reste, grand frère. Ne m'abandonne pas.  
-Tsuna...

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc fut interrompu par Tsuna qui l'embrassait tendrement avec tout son désespoir et sa peine. Le gardien se dit qu'il ferait tout pour soigner le brun à ce moment le laissant diriger la suite de l'affaire. Le brun dépouilla progressivement son aîné avant de goûter à sa peau salée. Chose pas si désagréable qui surprit autant les deux hommes qui se découvrait avec délice. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement et le dixième parrain oublia à ce moment qu'il n'était pas le seul dans la maison. Il faufilait ses mains sur le corps du plus âgé sans aucune honte. Ryohei laissa échapper un cri de plaisir quand le plus jeune lui toucha une certaine partie de son anatomie.

-Tsunayoshi ne fait pas ça, tu risques de le regretter.  
-Mais, Ryohei...  
-Reprend le temps d'y penser Tsuna et revient vers moi quand tu saura à l'extrême.

Ils se serrèrent doucement avant que le sportif laisse Tsuna face à son érection naissante. Il se masturba silencieusement sous les couvertures de sa chambre. Il éjacula voyant un visage flou. Qui ça pouvait-il être ? Il ignorait pour le moment. Ryohei par sa simplicité avait décoincé ce qui freinait tant le boss.


	23. Une réunion qui finit mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Xanxus/Tsuna ou X27  
> Rating: nc-17  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Défi: Soumis  
> Warning: Viol et Gros mots

Ce manoir lui tapait sur les nerfs. Xanxus exposa un verre pour énième fois sur le sol en grognant. Les gens ne pouvaient donc pas rester tranquille et le laisser se soûler avec le meilleur des bourbons. C'était sans compter sur ce mec qui lui avait volé son rêve. Il ne serait pas le dixième parrain de la Famiglia Vongola, une des familles mafieuses des plus puissante, mais bon il avait réussi à être le chef de l'escouade d'assassins tarés et puissants. Le souci, c'est que ces hommes étaient vraiment aussi dérangés qu'il était, ce qui rendait chaque jour plus chiant que le précédent. L'homme aux cicatrices se leva de son siège pour aller à cette fichue réunion. Plus vite, il en aurait fini avec ses trucs plus vite, il retrouverait un des meilleurs alcools. Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers le manoir que Sawada Tsunayoshi avait hérité avec ce combat, pas vraiment prévu contre la famille Shimon. Le possesseur des flammes de colère s'installa dans son fauteuil luxueux mettant exprès ses bottes sur la table et attendit en râlant silencieusement que les autres arrivent. Le brun arriva quelques instants plus tard avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

-Bonjour Xanxus, content que soit à l'avance cette fois-ci.  
-Déchet, tu es mal placé pour me faire le moindre reproche.

Tsuna se terra dans le silence jusqu'à 'arrivé de la personne suivante. La réunion traitait encore d'une possible alliance avec une famille dans le besoin. Le parrain Vongola demanda l'avis de ses partenaires, mais surtout c'était un moyens de demander de ne plus les attaquer. Connaissant l'assemblée, seul le chef de la Varia était susceptible de pas obéir à cette demande. Le groupe d'assassin se revendiquaient au service du neuvième. Le pauvre vieux vivait sa retraite paisiblement dans un île avec ses gardiens. Il savait qu'il avait confié les Vongola à une bonne personne, forte mais généreuse. Xanxus ferma les yeux, tous ces blablas l'épuisait. Le brun finit sa réunion et laissa ses alliés reprendre leurs activités de leurs côtés. Il soupira puis se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en remarquant que l'homme recouvert de cicatrices dormait profondément. Il semblait si calme que le dixième parrain se pinça pour vérifier si lui était bien éveillé. Le chef de le Varia était bel et bien endormi dans un position assise. Il se retrouvait bien embêter, car le réveiller risquerait de l'énerver assez fortement. Tel que le japonais le connaissait, il détruirait la moitié du bâtiment avant qu'il ne l'arrête.

-Déchet, tu vas me mettre dans un lit ou tu vas me laisser dormir sur ce fichu fauteuil.

Le parrain sursauta à ses paroles, son côté craintif reprenant le dessus malgré lui. Il avait déjà battu Xanxus, mais le brun n'était pas du genre à vouloir à se battre pour un oui ou un non. Il laissait ce genre de boulot à son gardien des nuages. Gokudera s'étant calmé pour faire un bras droite quasi parfait grâce à a présence de   
Yamamoto. Le rapprochement de ses deux gardiens l'avait surpris, mais il s'était fait. Il tenta de soulever Xanxus, mais Tsuna se retrouva les fesses sur le sol. Le possesseur des flammes de colères grogna avant de sourire face à la position de force qu'il était.

-Déchet, tu sais que je pourrais faire de toi ma chose dans cette position.

Le dixième boss Vongola ravala sa salive essayant tant bien que mal de se lever. L'homme aux cicatrices le dominait de sa masse corporelle avec un sourire. Lui qui ne l'avait plus fait depuis un moment avec son amant habituel, car ce dernier partait en mission, un peu trop souvent. Le plus âgé faufila ses mains sous le costume noir que le brun avait mis pour l'occasion.

-Je vais te prendre de suite sale pourriture.  
-Et mon avis ?  
-Je m'en passe à moins que tu veuilles réparer cet endroit encore une fois.

Tsuna eut pour seule réponse un long soupir entendu se laissant faire. Xanxus dévêtit le brun sans un mot déchirant les vêtements trop proprets de ce dernier. L'alcoolique ne prit le temps de préparer le jeune homme et s'empala directement dans le postérieur de celui qui dirigeait le monde de l'ombre avec un sourire des plus chaleureux. Le petit boss hurla sa douleur, ça faisait si mal qu'il sentait qu'il se déchirait de l'intérieur. I se faisait violer par l'assassin sans qu'il puisse protester.

-Déchet, tu es vraiment le parfait soumis.

A ces mots Xanxus bougea ses hanches arrachant des cris à Tsuna, il voulait que ce calvaire prenne vite fin, il se sentait sali par cette intrusion qu'il ne pouvait arrêter, le calvaire s'arrêta qu'à la libération du possesseur des flammes de colère. Il s'en alla sans un mot, laissant le parrain pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il pleura ainsi seule jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa secrétaire et amie, Haru. La jeune devina la raison de l'état de l'homme qu'elle adirait tant. La brune rassura du mieux qu'elle pouvait le jeune parrain avec son humour plus que particulier. La jeune femme serait toujours là pour lui, cela le rassurait malgré lui. Il se laissa à exprimer toute sa honte à la demoiselle. Sa présence l'aidait à se relever de cette expérience qu'il aurait voulu ne pas vivre. Les choses étaient faites, pas moyen de retourner en arrière.


	24. Des photos alléchantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Irie/Tsuna (présence de Byakuran)  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Défi: Photo

Muni de son appareil photo, Byakuran avait dans l'intention de prendre des photos compromettantes de Irie. Il le ferait chanter avec ses clichés pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. A cette pensée, l'homme à la chevelure blanche se mit à sourire serrant l'objet de son futur crime. Il s'avança vers la maison du rouquin, remarquant bien rapidement qu'il n'était pas à la maison en ce moment. L'ancien boss de la famille Milleflore n'abandonna pas pour la cause, cela serait mal le connaître. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il faisait son maximum pour l'obtenir, même si pour cela, il devait frôler la mort dans un combat intense et mémorable. Il chercha dans la plupart des endroits que le jeune homme portant des lunettes pouvait fréquenter sans aucun succès. Où le fan de mécanique pouvait donc se cacher ainsi ? Soudain, une voix familière se fit entendre au jeune homme. Il se planqua à l'arrivée de cette dite personne.

-Il faut que je demande à Irie de m'expliquer simplement cet exercice de physique. Gokudera complique trop les choses et Yamamoto les simplifie trop. J'espère seulement qu'il ne s'amusera pas à utiliser un langage que je ne comprend pas.

Byakuran se dit que c'était sa chance, non seulement de coincer Irie, mais aussi le parrain de la famille Vongola. Le jeune homme fila l'adolescent à la chevelure brune le plus discrètement possible, ce qui au vu de sa tignasse pouvait être assez difficile à croire. Pourtant, il ne remarqua rien ou il ne montrait pas ses véritables sentiments. Le jeune boss n'était pas dupe, il se savait suivi, mais il réagirai qu'en cas de problème majeur, il serait capable malgré l'absence de ses deux gardiens qui le suivait partout. L'argenté avait fait un malaise, suite à la rencontre de sa chère sœur, le sportif ayant le réflexe d'aller à l'infirmerie pour que le gardien de la tempête se mette à nouveau sur pied. Ces deux-là avait beau se bagarrer pour un rien,il n'en était pas pour le moins lié. Tsuna tenta bien que mal d'envoyer un message au roux sans y faire un faute c'est sans compter sur sa maladresse qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. L'adolescent soupira en souhaitant ne pas s'être trompé de numéro. Après tout il n'était pas encore habitué à communiquer avec les autres de cette manière, malgré les contacts nombreux dans son appareil électronique.  
Tsuna arriva chez lui, son téléphone portable toujours silencieux. Il salua sa mère avant de monter dans sa chambre pour commencer comme il pouvait son devoir. L'adolescent se tira les cheveux devant la complexité de l'exercice. Son téléphone vibra avec une réponse positive. Le jeune homme descendit pour demander de faire du thé pour lui et son ami. La femme de la maison se mit à sourire en s'y mettant tout de suite.

Byakuran quant à lui prenait une bonne place dans l'arbre qui trônait dans le jardin, il savait qu'au premier faux pas de sa part, il serait la cible d'une bonne centaine de gens, le jeune homme au regard innocent avait malgré lui fait les bonnes alliances à faire dans le monde de l'ombre qu'était la mafia. Il prépara son appareil photo avec le même sourire qu'il y a quelques instants.

Le rouquin arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec quelques-uns de ses cours sous le bras. Il remonta ses lunettes carrées avant de sonner à la porte de celui qu'il lui avait demandé son aide. Les deux garçons avaient remarqué que leur maison n'étaient pas si éloignées l'une de l'autre, du coup dès qu'il avait un soucis, Tsuna l'appelait. L'adolescent monta à l'étage dès que la porte s'ouvrait à lui.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns accueillit avec un grand sourire son sauveur. Le rouquin s'installa et ils se mirent directement au travail, pas grand chose de passionnant à saisir pour le photographe du jour. Les minutes passaient sans que les deux garçons ne firent rien de très particulier. La mère du dixième parrain Vongola arriva avec le thé. L'homme à la chevelure blanche sourit en voyant que l'hôte renversa la boisson bouillante sur la chemise blanche d'Irie, il fit une photo de cet instant. Le liquide rendant transparent le vêtement du rouquin.  
Tsuna tenta d'essayer comme il pouvait sa bêtise, il s'excusa longuement à son ami. Le fan de mécanique rassura le garçon en face de lui et lui demanda s'il avait de quoi se changer.

-Désolé, j'ai rien à ta taille Irie.  
-J'aurai du m'en douter, il reste plus qu'à faire sécher cette chemise.  
-Désolé.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave.

Il retira sa chemise et Byakuran toujours planquée le mitrailla avec son objectif. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il espérer en prenant cette décision d'ennuyer son ami roux. Tsuna l'aidait d'une manière quasi-inespérée. Son torse nu dépourvu de poil donna des idées lubriques à l'homme à la chevelure blanche. Il pourrait presque juré qu'il avait en moment une belle érection déformait son pantalon.  
Le reste de l'après-midi Irie fit de son mieux pour aider le jeune Sawada. L'adolescent ne comprenait toujours pas certaines choses, mais avec son aide. Il pouvait espérer une bonne moyenne à ce devoir et à l'interrogation prochaine que l'enseignant donnerait sûrement. Le paparazzi pris de nombreux clichés compromettant qui se vendrait sûrement à prix d'or vu l'importance que Tsunayoshi avait prise malgré lui. Byakuran s'en alla à l'heure du repas laissant la mère de Tsuna remercier le roux ne se demandant même pas pourquoi il était à moitié nu dans sa demeure. Il trouva cela naturel et complimenta la forme physique du camarade son fils avec un grand sourire.


	25. Obession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hibari/Yamamoto ou 1880  
> Rating: nc-17  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Défi: Bas

Il était tombé bien bas... Depuis quand il se préoccupait des autres ? C'est la question que se posait Hibari tandis qu'Hibird volait au-dessus de sa tête en chantant l'hymne de Namimori. Le pire, c'est qu'il savait ce qu'il avait, cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il soupira longuement avant de se lever pour voir l'équipe de base-ball s'entraîner bruyamment. Le gardien des Nuages suivait un joueur en particulier... Depuis quand ce crétin de Yamamoto l'intéressait-il tellement ? Décidément, il se retrouvait dans les entrailles de la médiocrité. Lui, le président du comité de disciple intraitable était tombé amoureux comme une adolescente. Il grogna, ses yeux ne voulant pas se détacher de ce spectacle que le gardien de la pluie donnait avec ses coéquipiers. Il sentit les pattes de son canari se poser sur son épaule sûrement curieux de ce que son maître pouvait regarder. Le volatile malin s'envola en silence se dirigeant vers le terrain. Le manieur de tonfas n'ayant plus le choix prit les marches pour rejoindre son compagnon à plumes qui s'avançait dans une zone dangereuse pour lui. Il courut à toute vitesse dans les couloirs massacrant quelques herbivores sur sa route et arriva au rez-de-chaussée Son oiseau n'était plus qu'à quelques battements d'aile du terrain en diamant. L'adolescent à la peau halée remarqua le manège de la créature et demanda qu'on fasse une pause toute de suite.

-Oh Hibird que me vaut ta visite ?  
-Hibari, Hibari !

L'oiseau essaya de lui faire comprendre ce que ressentait son maître, mais l'animal ne savait pas dire grand chose de plus que son maître lui avait appris. Il se posa dans la chevelure noire du sportif qui sourit un peu se demandant comment le gardien des nuages réagirai face à l'initiative de son animal de le rapprocher des gens.  
Hibari arriva trop tard, Hibird s'était posé dans ses cheveux qui bougeaient durant ses efforts et au gré du vent. Il laissa ses armes à la vue du carnivore. S'il y avait un homme qui méritait ce statut de prédateur c'était bien lui, même si ce dernier avaient l'idée stupide de traîner avec les herbivores qui avaient eu l'idée de l'intégrer dans leur groupe de fouteurs de troubles. Il soupira tandis qu'il était face à cet homme qu'il avait fait tomber si bas dans la niaiserie. Tant qu'à faire et être amoureux autant faire du gardien de la pluie un petit ami qui ne le quitterait pas. Cette décision lui fit ranger ses armes en fer pur.

-Tiens Hibari, fait vite, l'entraînement reprends bientôt.  
-Carnivore ne me donne pas d'ordre.  
-Du calme, c'est ton oiseau qui est venu vers moi.  
-Toi venir sur le toit, tout de suite, pas de discussion.

Hibari envoya un regard féroce à Yamamoto pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout à sérieux. Il alla s'excuser à son équipe pour son absence. Le manieur de katana grimpa les marches, le canari toujours perché dans sa chevelure sauvage. Le sportif grimpa les étages sans courir, mais assez rapidement néanmoins, saluant les quelques gens sur son chemin. Le gardien des nuages quant à lui était déjà sur le toit et repensa à la suite des événements. Le gardien de la pluie ouvra la porte qui menait au toit.

-Excuse-moi. Parfois, on oublie à quel point c'est loin le chemin jusqu'au toit...

Le chef du comité de discipline interrompit les paroles de l'adolescent à la peau foncé par un baiser violent digne de l'adolescent aux yeux violets métallique. Hibari commença sans tarder à dévêtir son collègue qui fut trop surpris pour tenter quoique ce soit, puis c'était Hibari Kyoya. Un ami de Tsuna malgré sa particularité. Le sportif se surprit à ouvrir la bouche donnant l'accès de sa cavité buccale à la langue du silencieux. Ce dernier jouait avec l'appendice lingual tandis qu'il abaissait lentement le caleçon bleu du garçon rendu musclé par sa pratique régulière du sport. Yamamoto frissonna avant de poser une main sur la hanche de celui qui lui avait presque rendu nu. Il s'écarta essoufflé.

-Que ?  
-Silence carnivore et profite du cadeau que je t'offre.

Yamamoto ria un peu avant de se retrouver comme le jour de sa naissance, c'est-à-dire qu'il se retrouvait nu à présent. Hibari commença à branler doucement le gardien de la pluie, allant et venant sur son membre moula peau suivant les mouvements de mains de l'adolescent encore muni de ses vêtements. Tandis qu'il faisait cela son homologue pluvieux défaisait le pantalon de l'autre gémissant faiblement sous les caresses. C'était vraiment étrange, il se sentait à la fois gêné et exciter par ce que le gardien des nuages faisait. Il sentait que cette partie de son anatomie s'animait d'elle-même. Chose qui fit sourire Hibari, il ne se retenait plus, il ferait de ce garçon son amant jusqu'à il soit lasser par lui. Il s'écarta un moment.

-Hibari ?  
-Kyoya, pour toi carnivore, compris, Sinon je te mords à mort.

Yamamoto sourit avant de saisir les lèvres du manieur de tonfas qui retira son bas. Il voulait empaler son sexe dans l'anneau de chair du sportif. De le faire sien. Il commença à titiller l'anus du garçon à la peau légèrement mâte. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement à l'intrusion des doigts d'Hibari. C'était une sensation si étrange qu'elle ne rentrait dans aucune encyclopédie médicale ou sexuelle. Le gardien de la pluie avait le souffle couper et pourtant, l'idée de respirer correctement lui vint pas à l'esprit. Le gardien des nuages prépara un moment le fan de base-ball avant de s'introduire jusqu'au fond en un seul geste. Son amant enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de ce garçon si mystérieux qui faisait peur à presque tout le monde. Il y avait quelques fous comme Gokudera qui osait encore enguirlander le gardien des nuages.

-Maintenant, tu est à moi carnivore, tu vas voir ailleurs, je te tue.

Yamamoto savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à plaisanter quand il menaçait, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Le sportif bougea ses hanches donnant le signal au chef du quartier, et même de la ville de bouger en lui.

-Ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de tromper qui que cela soit, Kyoya.

Hibari commença de se mouvoir rapidement laissant au gardien de la pluie pas le choix que d'exprimer sa douleur et son excitation à chaque fois qu'il touchait un endroit particulier de son intérieur. Il sentait son esprit le quitter à chaque fois. Le gardien remarquant la chose insista plus à ce lieu ce qui après dix minutes fit éjaculer Yamamoto qui resserra son fessier sur le membre du propriétaire du canari qui s'était envolé bien avant que tout cela commence. Il vint à suite et se retira.

-Habille-toi.

Yamamoto s'habilla bien que le sperme coulait dans ses vêtements. Hibari n'avait mis aucune protection mais vu le spécimen, il devait être son premier rapport sexuel.

-Kyoya, Recommençons dès que t'en sens le besoin, envois Hibird et j'accourais.

Le sportif descendit prendre une douche dans les vestiaires de l'école avant d'enfiler ses habits civils. Faire l'amour sur le toit de l'école avait été tout simplement génial. Hibird siffla l'hymne et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yamamoto.


	26. Merci à toi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tsuna/Spanner ou 2748  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Défi: Amour

Son amour n'était qu'un vague souvenir éphémère, pourtant cette affection avait été réelle à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Il s'était emporté par la vague de ses sentiments envers cette fille. Le jeune boss Vongola avait son visage qui devenait de plus en plus grave au fur et à mesure que ces pensées. Il arrivait progressivement à la conclusion qu'il n'était pas attiré mentalement par la rousse. Elle gardait néanmoins une place importante de sa tête et dans son cœur. Tant de choses qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, c'était des moments qu'il pouvait balayer d'un revers de la main. Il en avait parlé à Ryohei et ce dernier avait bien éclaircit sa tête avec ses mots justes et francs. Le sportif avait beau être parfois particulièrement idiot, quand il s'agissait de la Famiglia, le boxeur agissait pour le mieux. Quel était-ce visage qui hantait son champ de vue à chaque fois qu'il s'occupait de son érection. Il semblait si fantomatique comme si la personne dont son cœur s'était épris n'était déjà plus de ce monde. Sawada Tsunayoshi soupira seul dans son bureau. Il se leva pour aller voir où en était les recherches de Gianini et Spanner. Ces deux-là en étant en perpétuelle compétition faisait de véritables merveilles technologique. Étudiant chaque arme déjà existante, les améliorant après quelques essais et erreurs. Le parrain n'était pas déçu de l'idée de Yamamoto et du boxeur qui voyait leurs défis permanents d'un bon œil.

-Spanner ton projet avance ?  
-Il est pas mal en avance, je vous invite à le tester.  
-Dixième du nom...  
-Je sais Giannini, mais je n'en peux plus de marcher de le flou. Je te promets que tu auras toute ma confiance si Spanner rate sur ce coup-ci.

L'homme au visage rond et aux cheveux noirs sourit avant de le voir s'installer dans le siège enfilant un casque rouge vif muni de lumières de toutes les couleurs, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'on le remarquait avec cela. Il se plongea de nouveau dans le monde virtuel que l'américain blond avait créé de toute pièce. Le parrain était toujours surpris de voir à quel point ce monde virtuel semblait si réel. Tsuna se concentra vers son objectif premier ressemblant les brides de ses rêves. Une silhouette se forma petit à petit pour voir en face de lui son ancêtre blond. Que faisait-il donc là.

-Decimo ?  
-Primo ? Mais que ? Pourquoi toi ?  
-La réponse est dans ta tête Decimo

Tsuna fouilla dans son esprit puis sourit à l'image que renvoyait son lointain parent. Il aimait donc les Vongola plus que tout. Mais il devait trouver réellement qui occupait son cœur. Il espérait que cela soit un allié. Le parrain se sentais encore plus serein et parla longuement avec l'image de cette partie de lui dont il ignorait encore. Reborn avait eu raison de l'importance de ses amis qu'il considérait comme sa véritable famille. Un grand bordel organisé, mais il aimait ce foutoir permanent. Il enleva le casque et roula une véritable pelle à Spanner. Cela surprit quelque peu les deux hommes car la chaleur augmenta légèrement entre eux.

-Merci, Spanner. Ce soir, c'est la fête !

Les deux inventeurs avaient le souffle coupé. Ils se mirent en quête de ce qu'il avait pu se passer dans ce casque rouge. Les gardiens se retrouvèrent gaiement autour du jeune adulte à la chevelure brune qui souriait à tout et à rien. Il fêta joyeusement jusqu'à il tombe de sommeil dans les bras du blond qui avait créé cet étrange appareil. Il l'installa dans le lit avec une impression de déjà vu car il se souvenait l'avoir déjà fait ailleurs. Il fouilla dans sa tête pour revoir cette scène pour le moins bizarre dans son esprit.

-Désolé boss  
-Reste, besoin de chaleur.

L'inventeur s'installa à côté de lui avec un petit sourire qui venait peindre son visage. Il serra doucement le jeune homme. Tsuna s'endormit sur son torse. Spanner le trouva parfaitement adorable et tomba sous le charme du parrain. Il frotta ses cheveux avant de rejoindre son supérieur dans le monde sommeil. L'américain rêva de choses pas très correctes mais proprement excitantes. Il jura qu'il finirai par donner du plaisir au Japonais. Le blond profita de la peau découverte du plus jeune pour y parcourir ses mains. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas pourtant l'ivresse et son amour emportait sur le danger. Le scientifique était complètement absorbé dans sa tâche secrète. L'ivresse resta jusqu'au matin.

-Spanner...  
-Désolé, boss.

Tsuna rougit avant de toucher le membre de son ami, il le branla doucement. Le jeune adulte aimait particulièrement cette sensation de domination qu'il avait en ce moment. Il s'installa sur le torse de l'Américain massant son corps tout noué par les heures de travail que le casque lui avait donné. Spanner gémissait de plaisir et sentait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à la tentation alléchante que lui offrait son boss. Il reversa et lui enleva son pyjama.

-Je ne tiens plus , boss, je vous aime.  
-Alors aime-moi assez fort pour qu'à mon tour, je tombe sous ton charme totalement.  
-Boss, je relève ce défi.

Ils se firent l'amour une bonne partie de la journée. Le mécanicien ne s'était jamais si entier avant ses moments entre lui et le dixième Vongola. Il promit à ce dernier qu'il recommencerait à chaque fois que son parrain le voudrait et qu'il serait fier, même s'il restait au rang d'aman. Tsuna le releva et l'embrassa.

-Sois un homme et marions-nous Spanner.  
-J'accepte avec plaisir boss.  
-Tsuna !  
-D'accord. Donc je t'ai convaincu.  
-Oh que oui.

Il frotta sa tête affectueusement dérangeant plus les cheveux du jeune homme à la chevelure brune. Spanner garda Tsuna à ses côtés le plus possible, bien entendu lors de certaines réunions, il était obligé de le laisser seul. Mais le soir venu, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans le lit se donnant des bisous et parfois se faisant l'amour avant de s'endormir. Ils étaient heureux ainsi. Ils s'aimaient passionnément.


	27. Leur haine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mukuro/Hibari ou 6918  
> Rating: nc-17  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Défi: Haine

Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr, son sentiment était si fort qu'il était impossible qu'il change. Sa façon de rire, sa coiffure des plus étrange et ses yeux différents tout en lui donnait envie de le tuer et le mordre à mort. Pourtant Hibari ne pouvait pas nier la force de Mukuro, cet illusionniste pervers s'amusait déranger la tranquillité de sa ville pour se mesurer à ses tonfas. Le gardien des nuages ne l'aimait vraiment pas et il pensait que c'était réciproque. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'en dessous de toute cette rancœur se cachait une certaine attirance primitive et animale. Le président du comité de discipline était du genre à se laisser guider par son instinct de prédateur. Alors ses pieds l'emmenait tout seul dans une supérette ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il souleva un sourcil avant d'y rentrer, ça serait la bonne occasion pour s'acheter de quoi manger si un creux se présentait à un moment du reste de la journée qui restait. Il pouvait entendre sa voix. Il serra les dents et sortait ses armes parées à lui sauté dessus une fois qu'il serrait loin du rayon des animaux. L'adolescent qui gardait la petite ville sous son contrôle avait une faiblesse pour les petits animaux. Il suffisait de voir à quel point il était au petit soin pour son oiseau pour s'en rendre compte de ses propres yeux. Il s'avança vers l'italien à la coiffure qui ressemblait à méprendre à un ananas.

-Herbivore, tu vas sortir de ces lieux.  
-Kyoya, je fais mes courses, tu n'as pas le droit de foutre dehors qui plus est, je paye donc rien de malhonnête dans ma démarche.

Hibari serre les poings et les dents avant de laisser Mukuro sortir du magasin. Le gardien de la brume avait acheter des chips et de l'huile d'olive. A quoi pouvait servir ce dernier achat ? Pour le savoir, le gardien des nuages suivit discrètement son rival promettant sa mort au moindre pas de travers. L'homme aux cheveux bleu n'était pas dupe et savait que le gardien de la ville le filait comme un policier, lui qui détestait tout ce qui représentait l'ordre et la discipline. Son collègue solitaire était un parfait exemple de tout ce qui lui hérissait le poil. Il tourna dans une ruelle et accéléra le pas, il savait parfaite ment où il allait et un sourire sadique se peignit sur son visage. Le brumiste s'arrêta dans un bâtiment complètement vide.

-M'aimerais-tu l'alouette ?  
-Dans tes rêves ananas !

Mukuro rit à pleins poumons avant de s'approcher de son rival lui volant presque un baiser. Il fut stoppé par une paire de tonfas en acier trempé. Hibari le regardait avec toute sa hargne. L'italien sourit avant de lui pincer les fesses. Comme il s'en doutait elle était bien ferme et digne de lui donner quelques envies dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il sentait déjà son corps réagir. Il voulait le faire sien rien qu'une fois. Le violer pour que le haïsse si fort qu'il ne pense plus qu'à se venger. Il fit appel à ses illusions pour le dévêtir complètement.

-Alouette, soit heureux tu es mon premier homme.

Il le pénétra bien que Hibari se débattait comme un beau diable. Il était en colère jamais il prendrait du plaisir à faire ce genre de chose avec cet enfoiré, il le détestait de tout son cœur. Pourquoi son corps réagissait-il donc ? Il serra les dents tandis que Mukuro allait et venait touchant parfois sa prostate qui coupait toute sensation une seconde dans le cerveau du gardien du nuage. Il criait de plaisir à ces moments précis. Ils ne tardèrent pas éjaculer dans un grognement rauque. Le gardien des nuages encore en forme tabassa son violeur avant de partir loin de ce sale personnage. Jamais, il lui pardonnerai cette offense.


	28. Collaboration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Basil/Tsuna  
> Rating: nc-17  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Défi: doux

Basil buvait le thé tranquillement dans la maison de son maître, Iemetsu. Il trouvait cela assez étrange que lui, son élève, passe beaucoup plus de temps entre ses murs. Il déposa sa tasse puis regarda le monde autour de la table en bois. Fuuta, I-Pin et Lambo, bien que les batailles finies, ils semblaient considérer cet endroit comme leur base. Une maison où rentrer... L'adolescent à la chevelure blonde cendrée serra sa tasse doucement sans que personne le remarque. Le jeune agent du CEDEF savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance dans son malheur, il n'était jamais seul fort longtemps. Il entendit des pas se presser s'approcher. Il finit sa tasse dans un calme olympien, il savait que Tsuna n'était pas une personne du matin et qu'anciennement ce genre d'habitude lui faisait facilement sauter ce repas qui parait-il importait plus qu'un autre. Le garçon aux flammes de la pluie n'en savais pas plus que ça. Il soupira avant de saluer comme il se doit le parrain de la famille Vongola. Le japonais à la crinière brune sursauta un peu en voyant le garçon qui avait vécu de longues années sous la protection de son père bien absent du cocon familial qu'il avait créé malgré lui.

-Bien belle matinée, monseigneur Sawada.  
-Basil... Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de parle comme cela. La période Edo, c'est fini depuis un bon moment.

L'italien appréciant cette époque du japon avait appris à parler japonais comme les gens de l'époque. Il fallait dire que le père de Tsuna n'arrêtait pas de parler de cette culture étrangère à ce jeune homme. Du coup, il arrivait souvent que l'adolescent aux cheveux blond se trompe dans le sens des mots. Les époques avaient pas mal changés certains mots et leur définition. L'époque où le pays s'ouvrait aux autres nations. Celle-là même qui vu les premières générations de la grande famille mafieuse dont il était un des consultants. Un grand avenir lui tendait les bras. Pourtant, quelque chose lui manquait au fond de son âme. Il sentait son cœur serrer comme si quelqu'un le serrait dans sa petite poitrine.

Le jeune boss déjeuna à son aise, remarquant que l'habitude de se faire voler le rendait quelque peu paranoïaque. Rien de plus qu'un regard un peu insistant de Lambo sur son omelette spéciale. Le garçon aux yeux couleur qui pouvait rivaliser avec le meilleur caramel, repoussa son assiette à sont quart. Ses repas volés lui manquaient presque, son estomac n'était plus habitué à bien mangé aux premières heures du jour. Il se massa doucement le ventre et regarda son invité du jour avec curiosité. Basil ne venait jamais sans raison.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène Basil ?  
-On pourrait parler de ça ailleurs qu'ici ?  
-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Maman, je vais parler à Basil dans ma chambre, ne nous dérange s'il te plaît.

La femme de la maison sourit et hocha la tête. Son enfant était devenu si séduisant en grandissant, comme son père. Il attirait les gens à lui comme un aimant. Ils montèrent les escaliers en faisant gaffe à chaque marche. Un accident était si vite arrivé après tout. Et Dino en était tombé tellement de fois que Tsuna avait bien vite arrêté de compter.

Le jeune parrain s'installa sur le rebord de son lit invitant l'agent du Cedef à faire de même. L'adolescent aux yeux bleus s'installa alors à la gauche du garçon en rougissant un peu. Pourquoi il ressentait cette chaleur en lui ? Pourquoi le nouveau boss ? Surtout, il se demandait pourquoi il le remarquait seulement maintenant son affection pour lui. Tant de fois, il avait été à ses cotés, tant de fois il avait presque totalement dévêtit. Pourtant, c'est à cet instant précis qu'il sentait un frisson remonter rapidement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un sentiment à la fois doux et amer. C'était donc ça l'amour ?

-C'est quoi ce que tu me voulais ?  
-Je serai un jour à la place de votre père. Donc, nous serons bien obligés de bien s'entendre.  
-Je ne pense pas que pour cela, on n'aura pas un souci.  
-Monseigneur Sawada.  
-Basil, je t'en prie.  
-J'arrête, promis  
-Merci.

Basil enlaça Tsuna, les joues complètement rouges. Le parrain bien que gêné comme lui osa prendre les lèvres de son ami. Tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à que leurs poumons réclamèrent l'oxygène qui les permettaient de vivre. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds explora avec lenteur les forme qu'il avait tant vue. Il se mordait ses lèvres avec envie. Il ne voulait pas faire peur au jeune patron de cette immense qu'était les Vongola. Le japonais ne savait pas si ces actions avaient été apprécié par l'agent du conseil extérieur.

-Sawada...  
-Tsuna, je préfère qu'on m'appelle comme cela Basil.  
-Je t'aime Tsuna. J'ai envie de toi...

L'adolescent auquel on avait fait une déclaration devint si rouge qu'il rivalisait avec les meilleures tomates. Le garçon du CEDEF commença à déshabiller l'homme qu'il aimait. Il le mit sous lui parcourant de sa langue le torse sans poil. Le dixième Vongola regarda son amant avec une pointe de peur.

-Monseigneur, je serai plus doux que le caramel qui abritent vos yeux.

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Ils laissèrent emporter par l'excitation et se touchèrent toutes les parties du corps y compris les plus intimes ce qui donna après un moment deux pénis fièrement dressés. Ils se frottèrent l'un à l'autre jusqu'à l'éjaculation. Ils se câlinèrent

-La prochaine fois, c'est ce que je pense ?  
-Je ferai tout pour vous éviter la douleur... Je ne veux pas te faire mal, Tsuna.

Il frotta sa joue avec tendresse. Tsuna sourit à Basil, jamais, il avait été si heureux avant cela. Il sentait qu'avec lui, il n'aurait pas à souffrir de trop bien que s'il était comme son père, il ferrait comme sa mère encore et toujours attendre.


	29. Alcool et ses conséquences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mukuro/Gokudera  
> Rating: nc-17  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Défi: Brutal

La nuit avait été épuisante pour lui, jamais, il se serrait douté que ce genre de choses pouvaient lui arriver à lui. Gokudera s'alluma une cigarette, tentative inespérée de faire disparaître la douleur qui lui traversait les reins. Pourtant, la journée d'hier avait commencé comme toutes les autres depuis que la paix s'était installée à Namimori. Le gardien de la tempête s'était posté devant la maison du dixième du nom avec l'abruti de sportif qui leur servait de gardien de la pluie. Ils avaient tous les trois jusqu'à croisé Kyoko et son frère qui criait des « extrême » à tout bout de champ. Le fumeur n'avait rien vu venir, les cours se passaient comme d'habitude, les profs était surpris de la lente progression du parrain qu'il admirait tant, l'accusant presque de tricher, pourtant il en était rien. Ce sur quoi il se levait et empoignait les enseignants avec un air méchant. Le fan de base-ball tempéra comme il pouvait le tempérament de son camarade à la chevelure argenté. Il grimpait les escaliers pour se griller une clope, ce qui lui avait valu un énième mordage de Hibari. Un jour comme beaucoup d'autres, rien à signaler. Il avait reconduit Tsuna à sa demeure lui souhaitant une bonne fin de semaine. Généralement, il revenait le lendemain pour aider l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns à venir à bout du travail à domicile que donnaient les adultes. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est de croisé Mukuro qui semblait être comme saoul. Il avait évité de croiser le regard de l'homme à la coiffure qui ressemblait à un ananas bleu foncé, mais il fut surpris par une main sur son épaule.

-Mukuro, qu'es que tu veux.

L'homme aux yeux vairon rit avant de grimper sur lui en mode koala. Gokudera s'énerva avec force, il prit les mains du manieur des flammes brumes et le démêla de son torse. Il n'était pas un cheval, à la rigueur, il n'aurait pas dit non à accepter de le faire pour le dixième du nom, mais cet enfoiré de manipulateur pervers, jamais.

-Tu vas me lâcher avant que je t'explose , Mukuro !  
-Fais-moi mal grand fou.

Décidément le gardien des illusions avait bu, pas d'autres d'explications possibles. L'adolescent aux cheveux gris soupira avant de l'emmener dans son appartement. Le brumiste était un ancien criminel, qui avait tué plus que de raison. Pourtant, son boss avait fait de lui un gardien. Un poste dont l'alcoolique ne semblait pas saisir l'importance des fois. Il tenta de l'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais tout ce que Gokudera eut comme récompense, c'est une promesse à ses voisins qu'il ferrait moins de bruit, L'italien aux hétéro-chromes avait fait beaucoup de bruit en défonçant la porte. Il enchaînait les cigarettes sans pour autant qu'il se calme. Mukuro était particulièrement collant, cette proximité le gênait un peu. Puis vint un moment où les mains gantées du jeune adulte virent à la rencontre de la fierté masculine de son partenaire. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

-Prends-moi violemment avec cet objet au lieu de t'intoxiquer.

Il frappa son collègue sans broncher et lui recommença à le supplier en italien roulant les « r » à chaque fois. L'adolescent aux yeux verts écrasa son mégot avant d'étrangler comme il souhaitait depuis un bon moment le gardien de la brume. Au lieu de cri de pitié, l'homme en redemanda dans sa langue natale que le bras droit auto-proclamé n'avait plus parler depuis son arrivé aux côtés du dixième du nom. Mukuro lui donna une fessée.

-E... Encore avec ton engin.  
-Je me demande ce que tu as bu.  
-Tant pis, je vais te montrer...

Il renversa Gokudera à ses mots et mit son membre encore mou à l'air libre. Le plus âgé eut une légère moue et s'empara de l'intimité de son partenaire qui râlait et se débattait vivement.

-Je sais que tu as envie de le faire avec Tsunayoshi, je te donne l'occasion de te montrer la voie.  
-Jamais je ferrai ce genre de chose avec le dixième.

Il frappa son violeur, mais ce dernier sourit encore plus, bien déterminé à faire ce qu'il traînait en tête. Mukuro s'enfonça dans les fesses sans son accord. Gokudera cria de tous ses poumons sa douleur ce qui eut pour effet d'énervé les voisins.

-Si j'étais toi je profiterais de ce moment.  
-Plutôt mourir pourriture !  
-Ton corps dit l'inverse pourtant.

Le gardien de la brume profita allègrement de la situation, toute la nuit comme guidé par l'effet de l'alcool mêlé à une drogué caché adroitement par un acrobaleno au goût pour la plaisanterie assez douteux. Voilà pourquoi ce matin, il avait si mal à son postérieur et des difficultés à rester debout en même temps comme si ces jambes étaient dépourvues de toute force après cette nuit endiablée. Il jura qu'il ferai tout pour se venger. Au point de savoir, qu'un jour peut-être que Tsuna lui en voudrait d'avoir fait un truc pareil. Il expira la fumée en grognant. La journée serait bien longue. Un paquet de cigarette et d'aspirine ne serait pas assez.


	30. Choses surprennantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tsuna/Hyper Tsuna et Tsuna/Nuts  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
> Avertissements: Zoophilie et délire à la con. Voici la fin de cette série.

Sawada Tsunayoshi dormait du sommeil du juste, au début son rêve ressemblait à tous les autres depuis l'arrivée de Reborn dans sa vie. C'est-à-dire, il se voyait dans un de ces films qui passait parfois à la télé relatant la violence de la mafia. Un costume noir, les cigares, l'alcool, mais surtout ces nombreux coups de feu. Il un avait vu et vécu deux sur trois. Ce qui en soi était pas mal, le jeune parrain fut pousser par une personne avant d'entendre une explosion qui l'avait sauvé, il rechercha son sauveur du regard pour voir à qui il avait affaire. Son songe paraissait si réel que rien n'indiquait à l'adolescent qui rêvait. L'absence de Reborn aurait du lui mette la puce à l'oreille, mais il s'enfonçait encore plus dans le monde qu'avait créer son esprit. Pourquoi il avait rajeuni ? C'était parce que malgré les années qui passaient, il se sentait dans le fond le même qu'au tout début de son aventure périlleuse. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir là. Un conflit faisait rage devant ses yeux et sa force n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Il avait eu besoin d'aide depuis quelques années.

-Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune garçon entendit une voix grave à sa gauche, il tourna sa tête et vit un garçon qui ressemblait trait pour trait. Qui pouvait-il être. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait imaginé un frère jumeau qui avait exactement la même voix qu'il entendait en ce moment. Il savait maintenant que tout ceci n'était que le fruit d'un songe, les coups de feu cessaient directement et le décor changea radicalement. Il se retrouvait dans sa chambre, tout était à sa place. La télé allumée sur un jeu qu'il aurait voulu avoir étant jeune. Quelque chose que à présent il pouvait avoir sans souci, vu son influence actuelle. Mais il était le genre d'homme qui ne préférait pas profiter de la situation.

-Qui es-tu ?  
-Je suis toi en mieux, Sawada Tsunayoshi, mais je te désire tout comme ton gardien de la brume.  
-Comment sais-tu pour ça ?  
-Réfléchis un peu à ce que je t'ai dit.

Tsuna regarda longuement son propre reflet si on oubliait que contrairement à lui, il avait les yeux presque orage. Une couleur bien particulière comme s'il était en permanence sous l'effet des flammes de dernière volonté. Quand il comprit ce qu'il l'attendait, il tenta de se réveiller de divers moyens. Sans pour autant sa vie. Il ne voulait pas mourir si stupidement déjà que sa vie très dangereuse la raccourcissait pas mal. Il frappa le torse de son sauveur.

-Laisse-moi sortir, je t'en prie qui que tu soit.  
-Tu dois réaliser ton fantasme.  
-Hors de question plutôt me faire recouvrir de chocolat par Mukuro.  
-Si c'est que tu souhaites.

Le décor changea encore et son reflet parla dans le creux d'un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à l'illusionniste des plus réel, il rit de son rire et tenta de fuir aussi loin que ses jambes pouvaient le porter, mais il revenait à chaque fois à ces deux hommes. Le jeune parrain se laissa tomber pleurant toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait contenir.

-Je veux que ça finisse, je t'en prie. Le rêve prendra fin quand tu auras fait un de tes fantasme.  
-Je suis certain que Reborn est derrière tout ça.  
-Dans ce cas, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Tsuna se mordit les lèvres, s'il devait montrer un de ses petits fantasmes, il devrait piocher dans ses plus doux. Il pensa à ses gardien un à un. Rien ne vint, puis connaissant son tuteur. Le dixième Vongola ferait tout pour réaliser ses désirs de façon perverse. Il planta son regard sur son jumeau et sourit, en terme de choses impossibles, il n'avait pas mieux.

-Je préfère mille fois le faire avec toi Tsutsu  
-A ton aise, au revoir Mukuro.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre qu'ils avaient quitté quelques instants plus tôt. L'adolescent se gratta les cheveux nerveusement face à lui-même. Il semblait attendre son accord pour commencer les hostilités. Éteignant la télévision qui lançait un générique mélodieux, encore un peu plus et le chef mafieux s'endormait. Tsuna râla un peu et rougit avec violence. Tsutsu garda une certaine distance entre eux ce qui rassurait un peu le jeune parrain. Le garçon aux yeux orangé appuya son dos sur le rebord de lit à l'occidental du jeune homme qui ne maîtrisait pas le monde de ses songes, il avait honte de cela. Il sera ses mains entre elles, rougissant comme une tomate au soleil. L'image de lui-même s'approcha timidement avec un petit sourire.

-Je ne cherche pas à t'agresser Tsuna.  
-Je le sais très bien Tsutsu.  
-D'où te viens ce nom cher moi-même ?  
-Comme tu es mon double, c'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'idée.  
-Il me plaît.

Le garçon qui était censé dormir paisiblement passa un main dans les cheveux bruns comme le sien. Il les caressa doucement avant d'embrasser le coin des lèvres de son reflet. Ce dernier voyait en cela le signe qu'il pouvait commencer. Il claqua des doigts et instantanément, les deux garçons se retrouvaient nu comme des vers.

-C... Comment ?  
-Tu as oublié que c'est ton rêve et comme je suis toi, j'ai en mon pouvoir de modifier notre situation.  
-Tant que je sors de cet enfer, ça me va.  
-Je ferai ce que tu désires, mon cher Tsunayoshi.

Tsutsu laissa ses doigts parcourir toute la longueur du corps mince de celui qui l'avait créé à force d'être seul durant son enfance. Quel enfant ne s'était pas fabriqué un ami imaginaire ? Une fois grandissant, il était moins présent, néanmoins dans l'esprit du jeune boss de famille mafieuse. Quand il était sous le coup des balles de Reborn, il ressemblait à lui. Le produit de son imagination s'attarda sur les parties intimes. Il joua brièvement avec ses bourses avant de masser ses petites fesses. Tsuna couina doucement dans le cou du brun qui lui ressemblait tant. Mais ils savaient tout deux que tout cela n'était qu'une chimère. Un cauchemar qui finirait une fois réveillé. Il se laissa faire tandis que les doigts commençaient à s'introduire dans son anus doucement.

-Tsuna ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je peux ?  
-Ai-je vraiment le choix.  
-Certes, non.  
-Ne pose pas la question alors.

Le fruit de son esprit l'embrassa avant de s'introduire doucement. Ce qui fit arracher un cri au garçon aux flammes ciel. Tsutsu s'immobilisa dans le fond que son pénis pouvait atteindre. Il regarda de ses yeux de couleur chaude ceux de l'adolescent. Ses deux orbes bruns tremblaient légèrement d'appréhension. Il ravala sa salive bruyamment avant de faire bouger ses hanches en mordant ses lèvres pour éviter le cri de douleur qu'il voulait sortir. Le garçon se mit à bouger avec tendresse embrassant divers endroit sensible du dixième parrain qu'il n'avait révélé à personne avant cela. Ils se firent l'amour tendrement avec un amour infini pour l'autre montrant à l'espion qu'il préférait la tendresse à la brutalité qu'il l'attendait.

Reborn de son côté observait tout ce qu'il se passait avec un immense sourire collé sur son visage d'adulte. Il savait que faire appel à Fran pour enfermer l'adulte qu'il était à présent était vraiment une bonne idée. Il avait d'abord songé à Mukuro, mais finalement, il avait penché pour le disciple du gardien de la brume.  
Tsuna se réveilla quand il avait atteint l'orgasme avec Tsutsu. Il grogna face son érection qu'il savait déjà plus présente que dans ses songes, il avait grandit de là aussi. Il fusilla du regard son ancien prof. Il savait que ce retour à son passé était de son ressort, il n'en voulait pas à Fran qui l'avait plongé dans un rêve des plus réel grâce à son anneau maudit.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?  
-Voyons Tsunaze, c'est parce que malgré tout tes efforts, tu es encore puceau alors que tu as présent vingt-cinq ans. Tu est un adulte. Il est temps que perde ta virginité. Qui plus est, j'ai vu que tu étais gay maintenant.

-Cela pose un problème ? J'en avais assez de me faire repoussé par Kyoko. Haru est une bonne amie et secrétaire.

Le tueur se mit à rire en entendant l'excuse de celui qu'il avait entraîné presque de force dans ce monde fou qu'était celui de la mafia. Le parrain garda le bout costume de l'homme au chapeau si particulier, l'ancien acrobaleno sourit. Tous ces entraînements n'avaient pas été vain. Le Japonnais aux notes plus que désastreuses était devenu l'homme de poigne que le neuvième avait vu en lui. Un chef doux, qui acceptait aussi bien ennemi qu'ami dans sa demeure avec le sourire sans pour autant être sans moyen de se défendre d'une traîtrise.

-A quoi va te servir ça ?  
-Tu le sauras très vite.

Le mercenaire glissa hors de sa veste de costume noir et se mit à courir arme au poing. Tirant en visant les jambes du parrain qui finit par tomber sous les blessures répétées sur ses membres inférieurs. Reborn tandit une enveloppe à un homme qui lui ressemblait. Il devait sûrement encore rêver, il se pinça, mais ce qui se présentait devant lui était bien réel.

-Estime-toi chanceux, Giannini va te faire réaliser ton fantasme de digue. Il n'est pas ce que tu crois, il était à côté depuis bien longtemps que celui de ton songe Tsunaze. Ciao, Tu n'as pas droit qu'à une heure profites-en.

L'ancien prof particulier prit la poudre d'escampette avant que Tsuna vit l'homme à la chevelure rousse avec de petites oreilles félines.

-Nuts ?  
-Graoh, maître, je suis désolé.  
-Mais, comment ?  
-Je suis qu'un accident, graoh.

Nuts se mit à se frotter contre lui en ronronnant ses cheveux roux rappelant les flammes du ciel qui entourait sa forme de lionceau. Le parrain soupira et se mit à gratter le félin malgré sa forme humaine qu'il avait en ce moment. Il restait un animal, qui plus est une arme. Il allait encore remonter les bretelles de l'ingénieur au visage rond. En attendant, il s'occupa du rouquin avec tendresse se permettant d'observer plus attentivement l'homme qui réclamait son affection sans penser à mal. En dehors des oreilles, Nuts version humaine avait une queue qui se terminait par un plumeau aussi roux que sa chevelure. Il gratta vivement et le félin se mit sur le dos en signe de soumission. Tsuna se mit à rougir quand il découvrait malgré lui la peau pâle qui se cachait sous le kimono jaune que l'arme portait comme sa fourrure qu'il arborait sous son ancienne apparence.

-Graoh, encore maître plus fort.  
-Ne dis pas ça, soupira Tsuna  
-Pourquoi, graoh ?  
-Tu as lu ce qui est écrit sur le papier de reborn.  
-Cela ne me dérange pas si ça vient du maître, il est gentil, graoh.

Le chef des Vongola grogna silencieusement avant de gratter plus vivent le corps de sa boite-arme humanisé par il ne savait quelle manipulation de l'inventeur farfelu. Nuts ronronna plus fort ouvrant ses yeux pleins de bonheur et d'impatience. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Tsuna, il se releva et racla la gorge doucement. Le félin pencha la tête, ce qui lui donnait un air tout à fait adorable.

-Maître, vous partez, graoh ?  
-Oui, avant que je commente l'irréparable.  
-Je vous suivrai, graoh, tel sont les ordres écrit par monsieur au costume noir.

L'homme à la chevelure brune se frappa le front avant de mettre à courir poursuivit par son lionceau qui semblait s'amuser malgré sa forme humaine et les désavantages de cette peu commune pour lui. Il se cachait mal, il sautait moins bien, il se cognait contre les portes et le pire de tout, sa queue se coinçait dans les portes. Nuts pleura à mi-parcourt se tenant son appendice animal. Le parrain se retourna vers l'hybride avant de sortir un pansement de sa poche et l'appliquer sur la blessure du blessé.

-S'il vous plaît, maître, graoh, ne me fuyez pas.  
-D'accord. Allons dans la chambre.  
-Merci, graoh.

Ils allèrent dans la pièce qui contenait un grand lit à baldaquin. Les deux hommes se regardaient avant que la partie félidé du garçon roux lui fit lécher le visage de son maître avant de s'installer sur lui en ronronnant. Tsuna jeta les armes quitte à n'être plus vierge autant que ça sois lui , le dominant dans l'échange qu'il l'attendait. Il gratta la peau mince de l'homme presque humaine retirant petit à petit le vêtement jaune qui recouvrait sa peau pâle d'Homme.

-Encore, graoh.  
-Silence, Nuts.  
-Graoh...

Il commença à jouer avec le pénis de l'animal, qui gémissait en même temps grondait de plaisir. Il envoya des regard plein d'espoir à son propriétaire qui n'était encore aux préliminaires. Il s'amusa avec la queue touffue de son partenaire à chatouiller ses tétons déjà bien dressé par le plaisir et l'impatience de ce moment qu'il attendait tant. Tsuna vint à s'introduire, Nuts poussa un léger rugissement qui fit répandre en excuse l'humain.

-Cela ira maître, graoh. Faites-vous plaisir, graoh.  
-Je te fais mal.  
-Maître, je vous adore, la douleur ce n'est rien.

Le parrain pleura doucement toujours dans le postérieur du félin qui frotta sa tête contre la sienne tendrement. Le jeune adulte sourit et se détendit doucement. Nuts se mit à onduler du bassin qui fit bouger le phallus de son partenaire dans son entrée désormais bien moins pure. Ils bougèrent doucement cherchant le plaisir de l'autre. Les sensations s'amplifiaient doucement, le félin enroula sa queue autour de la jambe droite de son partenaire qui gémissait de plaisir. Il éjacula en lui et le petit lion reprit sa forme originelle dans une fumée verte. Ce dernier grimpa sur la tête de son maître et y ronronna avec force enfonçant un peu ses griffes dans le cuir chevelu de l'homme. Tsuna sourit et soupira longuement. La journée de demain serait riche en émotion. Une grande réunion se préparait pour lui et ses associés. Il laissa son animal dormir, mais le mit ses genoux.

-Je vais pas pouvoir te remettre dans ta boite après ça tu sais.  
-Graoh !

Un rugissement de fierté qui trahissait la joie de l'arme contente de ce résultat. Il savait que personne sauf Reborn pourrait faire parler le lionceau. Ou un autre spécialiste du langage animal. Ce n'est pas un talent qui courait le monde, son secret le restera donc pour un moment.


End file.
